No existe nadie como tu
by Anonimo
Summary: NUEVO CAPITULO 9) Hermione le da la ansiada respuesta a Ron...¿será lo que el chico esperaba? El ático se convierte en un lugar para sincerarse CAP N°8Ron y Hermione llegan a la feria. Ataque de celos de Hermione.Ron lo dice tooodo. ¿Qué dira Hermio
1. Como gotas de lluvia

No existe nadie como tú  
  
Capítulo I: Como gotas de lluvia  
  
Increíble como una persona cambia totalmente tu vida. Todo parece ser perfecto, pero cuando llega "esa" persona especial te das cuenta que nunca conociste la verdadera perfección hasta ese instante.  
  
Para mí la perfección llegó a los 11 años; y aunque no sabía que la tenía frente a mis ojos, siempre estuvo ahí a mi lado. Ron siempre estará a mi lado, estoy más que segura.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --  
  
- Hola Herm- dijo Ron, con rastros de sueño en el rostro- Hola Harry.  
  
- Hola Ron- respondió Hermione- ¿cómo amaneciste?  
  
- Vivo, felizmente -contestó Ron.  
  
- Si- agregó Harry- ya nos dimos cuenta.  
  
Los tres rieron y entre risas, por una fracción de segundo, las miradas de Ron y Hermione se entrelazaron inevitablemente como gotas de lluvia que se hacen parte de un mar infinito.  
  
- Hermione...? Ron...? - preguntaba Harry, haciendo señas frente a los rostros de sus atontados amigos- ¿están bien?  
  
- Eh.. si, si.. verde Harry- contestó Ron, algo perplejo.  
  
Hermione, despertando de su estado de trance, y escuchando a Ron, soltó una carcajada que sacó a Ron de sus sueños. Al siguiente momento, Harry, Ron y Hermione rieron juntos por segunda vez en la mañana (y eso que era el desayuno)  
  
- Chicos, ya se hace tarde para las clases- dijo Hermione- será mejor que nos vayamos o Snape se enfadará.  
  
- Como si nunca lo hiciera...- agregó Ron con un tono algo sarcástico.  
  
- En serio, vámonos- interrumpió Harry, detectando que se acercaba una de las usuales peleitas entre Ron y Hermione. La verdad, ya había desarrollado un sexto sentido para intuirlas.  
  
- Si, vámonos- contestó Ron.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la clase de Snape. El resto del día transcurrió normalmente: Snape continuaba tan sobrio y frío como siempre, Mc Gonagall aún era estricta, Dumbledore seguían inspirando confianza a todos y en general todo era ordinario. Al menor eso pensaba Hermione. Pero ignoraba las sorpresas que planeaba la noche. 


	2. Confesiones y promesas

Capítulo II: Confesiones y promesas  
  
La noche era algo fría y el cielo no albergaba ninguna estrella, el azul oscuro era predominante.  
  
La sala común de Gryffindor estaba casi llena de alumnos de Hogwarts, todos con grises túnicas. Poco a poco éstos estudiantes se fueron retirando, quedando así, tres personas: Harry , Ron y Hermione.  
  
- Chicos.... ya me voy a dormir...- dijo Harry entre constantes bostezos.  
  
- Esta bien, Harry- respondió Hermione.  
  
- Si.. bueno... Ron, no olvides que mañana tenemos práctica de Quidditch temprano- le recordó Harry a Ron.  
  
- Si, si, no lo olvidé- agregó Ron - tu sabes que soy muy responsable.  
  
- Eso ni dudarlo...- murmuró Harry un poco sarcástico.  
  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó  
  
- No... no, nada . Adiós Ron y Hermione, hasta mañana.  
  
- Si claro- afirma Ron- tu descansando mientras que yo termino con la bendita tarea de Snape.  
  
- Jaja- se mofa Harry.  
  
- Harry, si sigue así nunca iras a dormir y Ron jamás terminará- discutió Hermione.  
  
- Si , es cierto- reconoció Harry- Buenas noches.  
  
- Hasta mañana - dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.  
  
Pasó una hora y Ron ya terminó su tarea (con ayuda de Hermione, claro). Hermione se había quedado dormida y Ron había desaparecido.  
  
- Ron...? Ron... donde estás? - preguntaba Hermione al vacío, pero nadie parecía responder.  
  
Salió de la sala común, tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a buscar a Ron.  
  
- Ron? Donde estas? Esto ya no es gracioso, Ron - dijo Hermione en voz baja, un poco exasperada.  
  
Miró por un ventanal y vio la sombra de un muchacho alto junto a un árbol afuera. Supuso que era Ron y consiguió salir del castillo sin ser vista. Se dirigía a dicho árbol.  
  
- Ron te estaba buscando- susurró Hermione, captando la atención del muchacho poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro- donde andabas?- preguntó a Ron, quien ya no estaba de espaldas.  
  
- Por aquí. Pensando un poco y tomando aire.  
  
- Si... la verdad, a mi también me agrada "desconectarme"del mundo de vez en cuando- dijo Hermione a Ron.  
  
- A veces pienso...- dice Ron mientras se sienta lentamente apoyándose en un viejo roble- pienso si de verdad estoy viviendo.  
  
- A- a que te refieres?- interrogó Hermione, sentándose junto a su amigo- claro que estas viviendo.  
  
- Si... pero... estoy viviendo verdaderamente?- preguntó Ron nuevamente, casi en un susurro.- no soy el mejor estudiante, ni el mejor hijo, ni siquiera soy popular o famoso... - musitó Ron con algo de melancolía en la voz y en los ojos- no soy nada especial.  
  
- No digas eso Ron- dijo Hermione suavemente mientras tomaba en rostro de Ron con la mano derecha- ¡Claro que eres especial! - afirmó Hermione pero estas vez en un tono más alto.- eres muy especial.  
  
- No, no lo soy- señaló Ron con una expresión de pena.  
  
- Ron... eres alguien especial para todos los que realmente te conocen - sostuvo Hermione- eres especial para mi- afirmó Hermione un poco sonrojada. - Al decir esto, el rostro de Ron parecía volver a la vida- ... también lo eres para Harry, tus padres, tus hermanos...- agregó Hermione, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
  
Los dos chicos se dedicaron una sonrisa el uno al otro. La chica de cabello castaño liberó el rostro de su amigo y luego el silencio invadió la escena.  
  
- Hermione...- murmuró Ron al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada- tu-tu también eres especial para mi- terminó de decir, sonrojándose levemente. Al escuchar esto, Hermione adoptó el mismo aspecto de Ron cuando ella le dijo que era especial - Hermione... que tal si hacemos una promesa... una promesa de ser amigos perpetuos.  
  
- ¿Amigos perpetuos? - al repetir lo que dijo Ron, Hermione soltó una pequeña risa, pero al ver que Ron estaba serio, agregó- mejor hacemos la promesa de apoyarnos en todo-. Hermione iba a decir "estar siempre juntos" pero Ron lo tomaría tal vez como una cursilería y se burlaría.  
  
- De acuerdo- aceptó Ron- una promesa de apoyarnos en todo y estar siempre juntos- dijo Ron.  
  
Hermione no le daba crédito a sus oídos; era como si Ron le leyera la mente.  
  
- Por mí esta bien, Ron- afirmó su amiga, dando la mano en espera que el muchacho a su lado la estreche.  
  
- Está bien- dijo Ron estrechando la mano de Hermione.  
  
En ese momento ambos sintieron un cosquilleo en la superficie de sus pieles, como mil hormigas recorriendo cada centímetro suyo. Esto duró poco, porque rápidamente ambos separaron sus manos y volvieron a sentarse uno junto al otro, apoyados en una árbol tan grande como Hagrid (y tal vez más).  
  
Miraron el cielo nocturno por un momento. Hasta que Ron se acercó un milímetro a Hermione; movimiento que los dejó totalmente cercanos. Hermione volteó hacia Ron, ignorando que él se había aproximado a ella. Ron volteó también, sus rostros solo era separados por la duda de cada uno.  
  
Ron: " No dejaré pasar ésta oportunidad. Al fin me siento lo suficientemente seguro para hacerlo"  
  
Hermione: " ¿Por qué dudo tanto en esto? Si sé que me gusta, ¿por qué no solo se lo digo?"  
  
Ron: "Es ahora o nunca"  
  
Hermione: "Esta bien... ya no más dilemas.."  
  
Ron y Hermione se acercaban poco a poco el uno al otro. El suave roce de sus labios se convirtió en un sincero beso. En ese momento todos los sentimientos, emociones e inseguridad guardadas secretamente salieron a flote y se ahogaron en un beso, dejando al cariño puro y verdadero entre dos personas.  
  
Hermione y Ron parecían estar perdidos en el tiempo, no querían volver a la realidad, pero sus intenciones fueron quebradas por la lluvia que empezó a caer desde el cielo. Ambos muchachos se separaron, "descubiertos" por la lluvia.  
  
- Vamos Hermione- dijo Ron, parándose y tomando de la mano a su amiga- vamos o nos mojaremos.  
  
- Tienes razón- apoyó Hermione mientras le daba la mano a Ron.  
  
Juntos corrieron hacia el castillo, esperando no ser descubiertos y que la noche jamás termine. Ambos llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Se sentaron junto a la chimenea y guardaron silencio, solo silencio.  
  
- Hermione...lo de hace un rato.. yo...- Ron iba a decir algo pero escucharon unos pasos. Rápidamente Ron sacó su varita y apagó la chimenea. Hermione se limitó a guardar silencio. Escucharon murmullo... era la profesora Mc Gonagall, quien seguidamente encendió las luces de la habitación.  
  
- Creí escuchar algo- se dijo a ella misma la profesora, mientras inspeccionaba todos los rincones de la sala- bah! eran solo ideas mías- dijo y se retiró apagando las luces.  
  
- Uff! felizmente no nos vio- dijo al fin Hermione- gracias Ron.  
  
- No me lo agradezcas a mi- afirma Ron- agradécele a Harry que deja su capa de invisibilidad por aquí- comenta Ron, quitándose la capa de su amigo.  
  
- Será mejor que guardemos estas túnicas mojadas- sugirió Hermione señalando su túnica- o nos descubrirán.  
  
- Buena idea, Herm- contestó Ron al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la túnica y la dejaba a un lado. Saco su varita y secó sus ropas en un instante.  
  
Hermione, siguiendo a Ron, hizo lo mismo. Luego, ambos volvieron a ponerse las túnicas.  
  
- Bueno... mejor me voy a mi habitación- musitó Hermione- muero de sueño.  
  
- Si deseas te acompaño con la capa- dijo un Ron algo avergonzado.  
  
- Siquieres- respondió Hermione, aún más nerviosa que Ron.  
  
Luego, se dirigieron sigilosamente a la habitación de las chicas. Llegaron a la puerta y Ron quitó la capa a él y a su amiga.  
  
- Ehh... Buenas noches, Ron- dijo Hermione, acercándose a Ron y dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Buenas noches- respondió Ron, susurrando al oído de Hermione- Herm... el beso... fue lo más sincero que he hecho- agregó Ron en un susurro casi imperceptible. Luego besó la mejilla de Hermione y se fue, dejando muda a una chica de casi 16 años: Hermione Granger.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Holass!!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de , este, su fic, "No existe nadie como tu". Creo que aquí saqué a flote los sentimientos de baja autoestima del pobre Ronnie.  
  
En el próximo capítulo..... Draquito abre la boca y se mete en problemas... será algo serio???? Ya lo sabrán...  
  
Por fis, déjenme reviews dándome sus comentarios, sugerencias, últimos chismes sobre Rupert, los libros, lo que quieran. Déjenme reviews para saber si alguien en el mundo lee mi fic. Las personas que escriben fics me entenderán un poco ¿no? Eso creo yo.  
  
Saludos a SP y a M. Byess. (Sus reviews me dirán si sigo o no escribiendo este fic) 


	3. Cuando Draco abre la boca

Capítulo III  
  
Cuando Draco abre la boca...  
  
La única hija de los Granger yacía en su cama. Generalmente estaría dormida, pero un chico perturbaba sus sueños. No podía creer que alguien que alguien le quitara el sueño. ¡¡No podía creer que RON le quitara el sueño!!  
  
Su mente se llenaba de ideas: corazoncitos, novios, cupiditos, árboles con iniciales, flores, san Valentín... era demasiado.  
  
Hermione: "Tengo que dormir, tengo que"  
  
Repitiendo una y otra vez estas palabras silenciosamente, Hermione logró dormirse. Aunque su papel como bella durmiente no duraría mucho, ya que había estado hasta media noche con Ron y conseguir dormirse le había tomado mas de una hora.  
  
Pronto amaneció. Llegó la hora de comenzar otro día y fue la primera vez que a Hermione le costó despegarse de las sábanas.-  
  
Después de conseguir dejar la comodidad de su cama, la chica de cabello castaño se dirigió perezosamente hacia el comedor.  
  
- Buenos días Harry y Ron - dijo Hermione, terminando la frase con un bostezo.  
  
- Buenos días , Hermione - contestó Harry.  
  
Ron hubiera hecho lo mismo pero se estaba "ahogando" en su plato de cereal.  
  
- ¿Ron, estas bien? - preguntó Hermione al pelirrojo notando su estado.  
  
- Eh...- dijo Ron cuando al fin sacó su rostro del tazón- Eh.... si, si. Estoy bien, gracias ; pero con un poco de sueño.  
  
- De acuerdo... Así que... hoy le presentarás tu tarea a Snape- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba frente a sus dos amigos.  
  
- Si... gracias por la ayuda Herm- dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- No hay de que- contestó Hermione devolviéndole la misma sonrisa a Ron.  
  
- Bueno tortolitos, no quiero interrumpirlos pero creo que no escucharon las nuevas noticias- dijo Draco Malfoy, quien acababa de llegar con sus "guardaespaldas".  
  
- ¿De qué hablas Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione con una expresión muy diferente a la sonrisa que antes tenía.  
  
- Calma... clama sangre sucia- dijo Draco, obviamente.  
  
Al oir las dos últimas palabras Ron se puso de pie con claras intenciones de pegarle a Draco, pero Harry y Hermione hicieron que se calmara.  
  
- Malfoy di lo que quieras decir ya y déjanos en paz- sugirió Harry algo alterado.  
  
- Claro Potter- respondió Draco con desagrado- la gran noticia de hoy es la muerte de una pareja muggle- dijo Draco poniendo énfasis en "muggle"  
  
Dicha palabra retumbó en los oídos de Hermione. Su corazón latía muy, muy rápido y su respiración se aceleraba como la de un atleta en competición.  
  
- ¡Malfoy, esto no es nada gracioso!+ dijo Ron gritando. Esta vez si se puso de pie ya que nadie opuso resistencia.  
  
- Por favor Weasly - agregó Draco con sarcasmo- ocúpate de tus asuntos, tal vez tengas que vender algo para no comprar más cosas de segunda.  
  
- ¡ Lamentarás haber dicho eso, Malfoy!- respondió Ron con ira en el rostro.  
  
- Tranquilo Ron- dijo Hermione tomándolo del hombro- no vale la pena.  
  
- Si claro, sangre sucia- afirmó Draco- no querrás que tu principito tenga un ojo morado ¿o si?  
  
- Ya cállate Malfoy- agregó Harry- vámonos chicos- dijo también, saliendo del comedor con sus amigos.  
  
- ¡Oigan, adivinen quienes eran los muggles!- gritó Draco al trío, cuando éste ya estaba por desaparecer de la vista- ¡ERAN LOS GRANGERS!  
  
Nuevamente una palabra perturbó los pensamientos de Hermione, esa palabra era: Grangers.  
  
Harry Ron y Hermione, al escuchar las frias palabras de Draco se detuvieron por un momento, quedaron paralizados  
  
Hermione: "¿Será verdad lo que dijo Draco? ¿Habrán muerto mis padres?... No, no puede ser cierto. ¿Qué locuras estás diciendo Hermione?  
  
- Hermione... tu sabes que no es verdad- musitó Ron- ya sabes como es Malfoy.  
  
- Si, lo sé Ron- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Ron tiene razón- agregó Harry- no hay nada de que preocuparse.  
  
- Es cierto- susurró la chica castaña con la inseguridad y tristeza corriendo en su torrente- chicos, ne-necesito ir a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione y luego se retiró.  
  
- Veré que le pasa- sugirió Harry.  
  
- No- agregó Ron deteniendo a su amigo- iré yo.- Al decir esto, Ron se dirigió a la biblioteca.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ron encontró a Hermione "leyendo" un libro en la biblioteca. La verdad la chica no podía concentrarse en leer con tantos problemas en su cabeza.  
  
- ¿Ron... q-que haces aquí?- interrogó Hermione con tristeza.  
  
- Pues vine a leer- contestó Ron con ironía- no... no es cierto- dijo sentándose junto a Hermione- Hermione estoy preocupado por ti...eh, eh... Harry también. ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
- Nada- dijo secamente Hermione apartando la vista de su libro y mirando al vacío.  
  
- Si estoy es por lo que dijo Draco, no tienes porque preocuparte- afirmó Ron.  
  
- ¡¡ Te dije que no era nada Ron!!- gritó Hermione dejando a su confundido amigo atrás.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione no asistió a las dos primeras clases(que fueron con Hagrid). Los chicos le explicaron al gigante lo que había sucedido y él supo entenderlo  
  
La siguiente clase fue con la profesora Mc Gonagall. Hermione se excusó y entró al salón un poco tarde. Ron le guardó un sitio, pero ella se dirigió al otro extremo del salón y se sentó sola. El resto de las clases, la chica se mantuvo igual de distante. Ya empezaba a preocupar más a Harry y a Ron.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Holas!  
  
De verdad espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Agradezco la colaboración especial de mi amigo xx que me dijo que no mencionara su nombre o sino me mataba. GRACIAS XX por los originales diálogos de Draco Malfoy (que nunca se me hubieran ocurrido) y por las descripciones del beso y de otros momento de Ron y Hermione el capítulo anterior.,  
  
EN el próximo capítulo.... Dumbledore llama a Hermione para darle una noticia importante, ¿tendrá algo que ver con lo que dijo Draco? ¿Por qué Hermione de pronto adopta una vida oculta y se escurre de Ron y Harry? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Por favor sigan mandándome sus reviews porque de verdad que me subieron los ánimos y me motivaron para escribir más (además de las canciones de MF y L). Muchas gracias a Andrea , MaPi, Fatima Gochi y Siria Atlante por sus reviews. En serio.  
  
Byesss. 


	4. ¿Por que?

¿Por qué?  
  
Capitulo IV  
  
Otro día comenzaba, una hoja limpia en el libro de la vida. Hermione había decidido dejar de atormentarse por las cosas que dijo Draco.  
  
Hermione: "¿Como fui tan tonta en creerle a Draco? Simplemente no es posible que les haya pasado algo a mis padres... Draco es un idiota.!  
  
Con un ánimo nuevo, la chica se dirigía al comedor para ver a sus amigos. Le debía una disculpa a Ron y tenía que hablar con Harry. Pero en el camino fue interceptado por la señorita Mc Gonagall.  
  
- Señorita Granger... e-el profesor Dumbledore desea verla- dijo la profesora- en este preciso momento, así que acompáñeme por favor.  
  
- De acuerdo- contestó Hermione.  
  
Mc Gonagall llevó a la alumna a un viejo salón. Ahí se encontraba Dumbledore con un rara expresión en el rostro, un mezcla de preocupación y angustia  
  
- Aquí está la señorita Granger- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall, posando los ojos en Hermione a modo de presentación.  
  
- Gracias profesora- comentó Dumbledore- señorita Granger...eh...lamento ser yo el que le notifique acerca de éste hecho- dijo Dumbledore con el rostro lleno de tristeza.  
  
- ¿Qué desea informarme profesor?- preguntó Hermione más preocupada.  
  
- Me aflijo en decirle esto pero... nos informaron que sus padres tuvieron un accidente- declaró Dumbledore con aún mas tristeza que antes.  
  
- ¿ Qué?...¿Qué? No, no es posible- dijo Hermione mientras sentía un gigante pisándole el corazón- No, usted debe estar equivocado ¡Es un error!  
  
- Lo siento señorita- agregó Dumbledore- pero no hay ningún error. Sus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico. Su padre... y su madre están internados en el hospital Wellintong de Londres.  
  
- ¡NO! No es cierto.. ¿mamá? ¿papá? No, ¡NO!- gritó Hermione dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
Hermione: "No es cierto, no es verdad. No les pasó nada a mis padres, están bien..."- repetía Hermione en su mente al mismo tiempo que corría a su habitación.  
  
Harry y Ron vieron pasar a Hermione por el gran corredor. Corría rápido cual cohete. Sus amigos, quienes quedaron sorprendidos al verla así, pronto distinguieron a Dumbledore y a la señorita Mc Gonagall caminando por los alrededores y no dudaron en preguntar que le había sucedido a su amiga.  
  
- Profesora Mc Gonagall, profesor... queremos saber si ustedes saben qué sucede con Hermione...- expuso Harry.  
  
- ...si -agregó Ron moviendo la cabeza- ah estado muy extraña, y ahora aún más- dijo- estamos preocupados por ella.  
  
- Me temo que la señorita está muy mal- explicó Dumbledore- recomiendo que la dejen sola. Probablemente n9o asista a clases. Encárguese de informar a los profesores que la señorita se ausentará en las clases- dijo el director de Hogwarts, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a la profesora Mc Gonagall.  
  
- De acuerdo- contestó la profesora- es razonable tomar esta medida ante el estado de la señorita. Pobrecilla... después de saber lo de sus padres...  
  
- ¿Sus padres? ¿las clases?- interrumpió Ron.  
  
- Efectivamente , señor Weasly- afirmó Mc Gonagall.  
  
- Malfoy...- dijo Ron entre dientes- ese...- el chico no terminó la frase porque al decir "ese" ya se encontraba fuera del alcance de la vista- Malfoy ¿¡qué le hiciste a los padres de Hermione!?- preguntó Ron a Draco con un puño tentando golpear el rostro del rubio.  
  
- Weasly,¿qué les voy a hacer a unos muggles insignificantes?- repuso Draco- ¿crees que voy a gastar mis energías en esos bichos?  
  
- No son bichos, Malfoy- gritó Ron, ahora más que nunca queriendo ponerle un ojo morado a Draco- SON PERSONAS - agregó- estoy seguro que sabes algo- terminó, haciendo callar a todo cual estaba en el comedor.  
  
- Por favor Weasly- dijo Draco- No tengo tiempo para desperdiciar contigo. Mejor porque no vas a consolar a tu pobre amiguita sangre sucia, seguro necesita un hombro para llorar a sus pobres padres muertos- señaló Draco friamente.  
  
- Ahora si Malfoy...- dijo Ron, con el incontrolable deseo de, no solo ponerle ambos ojos morados a Draco, sino con las ganas de destrozarle toda la cara.  
  
- ¿Señor Weasly?...¿señor Malfoy?- dijo Mc Gonagall quien estaba acompañada por Dumbledore y Harry-¿qué está pasando aquí?  
  
- Nada profesora- contestó Ron mientras soltaba a Draco y controlaba su ira.  
  
- Profesora, el alumno Weasly amenazó con golpearme- dijo Draco.  
  
- No lo dudo, señor Malfoy-contestó Mc Gonagall- Ahora dígame, ¿usted...qué sabe sobre los padres de la señorita Granger?  
  
- ¿Yo profesora?- preguntó Draco tratando de evadir responder.  
  
- Si, usted- contestó Dumbledore.  
  
- Señor... yo no se nada- dijo Draco mostrando su talento natural para mentir.  
  
- Espero que así sea- repuso Dumbledore, mientras miraba sospechosamente a Draco.  
  
- Téngalo por seguro, señor- dijo Draco, una vez más con la seguridad de antes.  
  
- Bueno... si eso es lo que tiene que decir... supongo que ahora todos se pueden retirar a clases- agregó Dumbledore.  
  
Con estas palabras, todo el comedor recobró la actividad de siempre. Todos los estudiantes se retiraron a sus aulas.  
  
- Espero que esto no se repita- dijo Dumbledore-¿de acuerdo señores?- preguntó el director a Ron y a Draco.  
  
- Si señor- dijeron los alumnos al unísono.  
  
- Está bien..., ahora, ya pueden retirarse a sus clases. Su pongo que Severus no estará de acuerdo en que lleguen tarde- agregó Dumbledore.  
  
Estaban por irse, pero Dumbledore dijo- usted no señor Potter. La señorita Mc Gonagall y yo queremos darle una noticia.  
  
- Si señor- respondió Harry.  
  
Los alumno (no podría decir amigos) Draco y Ron se dirigieron a clase mientras que Harry era llevado a la sala de maestros para recibir una noticia.  
  
- Weasly...me pagarás esto- dijo Draco sin voltear a ver a Ron.  
  
- Si, claro. Cuando quieras Malfoy- contestó Ron amenazante, sin detenerse.- Creo que deberías dejar tu adicción por las mentiras Malfoy- dijo Ron- Harry y o sabemos que estas involucrado con lo que les pasa a los padres de Hermione.  
  
- Potter y Weasly... un par de retrasados que no entiendes que no-se-nada - repuso Draco.  
  
- Trágate tus palabras, Draco- dijo Ron- y pídele a tu mamita maquillaje prestado porque vas a tener muchos moretones que tapar.  
  
Al decir esto, Ron rápidamente se separó de Draco y caminó apresurado hacia el salón. No quería ser el último en llegar.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
En el cuarto de las chicas, una de las estudiantes más aplicadas del colegio, lloraba desconsoladamente con su almohada como pañuelo y un sentimiento que nunca experimentó carcomiendo su espíritu.  
  
Hermione: "¿Por qué?¿por qué? ¿por qué a mi?¿Acaso tan mala soy que merezco esto? ¿Por qué mis padres? ¿Por qué no yo?.."- pensaba Hermione mientras los ríos de lágrimas en sus rostro se transformaban en mares.  
  
Hermione apretaba sus puños tanto como podía, con el deseo de desfogar sus tristeza, amargura y desdicha.  
  
Hermione. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
  
La chica siguió llorando por horas hasta que se quedó dormida.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mientras tanto, en la clase de herbología, Harry estaba por decirle a Ron algo.  
  
- Ron, tengo buenas y malas noticias- dijo Harry con seguridad.  
  
- ¿ Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó su amigo.  
  
- Dumbledore dijo que eh sido escogido para viajar a Irlanda con otros alumnos a representar al colegio en un partido amistoso. Algo así como una práctica para ver el nivel de los otros jugadores estar preparador par el gran torneo.  
  
- ¡Vaya!- exclamó Ron- que suerte tienen los capitanes de los equipos. Primero faltas a la clase de Severus y no te deja tarea extra y luego te vas de viaje- dijo Ron-... espero, ¿cuál es la mala noticia?- preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
- La mala noticia es que parto mañana temprano- contestó Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué?- dijo Ron entre dientes, hecho que no quitó la intensa amargura que llevaba el mensaje- Harry, necesito que me des una mano para ayudar a Hermione- explicó- tu sabes como está.  
  
- Lo se, Ron- repuso Harry- no creas que no le dije a Dumbledore eso porque si se lo dije y él me explicó que era muy importante este viaje. Los siento , pero no puedo hacer nada.  
  
- Bueno.. este asunto ya no está en tus manos- dijo Ron algo preocupado- supongo que no le haré tan mal de consejero ¿no?- preguntó Ron, mientras ponía la mano en su tensa frente.  
  
- No, Ron- contestó Harry casi sin respirar- claro que no.  
  
Los chicos no pudieron hablar más sobre el asunto porque les tocaba escribir un "pequeño" informe sobre las propiedades y beneficios que proporcionaba para las plantas el estiércol de Moonclaf.  
  
El resto del día, Hermione no apareció, tal como el día anterior. Dumbledore organizó una ceremonia (algo improvisada) para informar a todo el colegio sobre el viaje de algunos alumnos.  
  
Ron : " Después de este bendito banquete iré a buscar a Hermione"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
H! :  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Mis vacaciones terminaron , por lo tanto no escribiré todos los días como antes, así que no actualizaré casi todos los días mi fic. Solo lo actualizaré los sábados o tal vez ...tal vez los domingos. Me despido de mi libertad y me ato al colegio, una vez más. Wuuaaaaaaaaa...: :´(  
  
Bueno. Por favor déjenme reviews. Escríbanme que les pareció este capítulo, sugerencias, comentarios, escríbanme más chisme sobre Rupert, por cierto... gracias a Howl por el dato sobre Rupert. 1000 gracias! Pero... por favor, mándame la dirección de la página donde sacaste las fotos de la tercera peli, en las que sale Rupert.Te agradecería un montón si me haces ese favor.  
  
Gracias también a Mapi, hechicero, y a fatima gochi por sus reviews. De verdad que me ayudan mucho para continuar escribiendo.  
  
En el PROXIMO CPAÍTULO..... Hermione cae aún mas en la depresión, pero ... ¿acaso Ron logrará consolarla? ¿será capaz de ayudar de alguna manera a su amiga?  
  
Eso y más en el próximo capítulo. Ahora si...  
  
Byesssssssss. Gracias por sus reviews. Y porfa... déjenme más con sus comentarios y todo .... 


	5. Dos favores y un pacto

Capítulo V Dos favores y un pacto  
  
El banquete organizado por Dumbledore había terminado. Los alumnos que iban a representar al colegio(entre los cuales se encontraba Harry) estaban obligados a quedarse con los maestros para recibir indicaciones.  
  
Los demás estudiantes debían retirarse a sus habitaciones, pero a pesar de las órdenes, dos alumnos de sexto años no obedecieron mandato alguno y no estaban en sus alcobas: Ron Weasly y Hermione Granger.  
  
El pelirrojo se encontraba buscando a su amiga cada vez más preocupado por ella, pero hasta ese momento no tenía éxito.  
  
Ron: "¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?...la biblioteca..!"  
  
Con estos pensamientos, el oven Weasly se dirigió a la vieja biblioteca. Al llegar, se introdujo en la absoluta oscuridad. No se podía ver nada. Ron caminó lentamente entre los enormes estantes de libros. Apareció una vela con su varita e hizo un hechizo que le permitió ver por donde caminaba y siguió buscando.  
  
Pronto escuchó sollozos a lo lejos y decidió averiguar de donde provenían.  
  
- ¡Hermione! - dijo Ron alterado, viendo lo terrible que lucía su amiga- ¿Hermione, que te pasa?- preguntó el muchacho con el mismo tono de antes, mientras tomaba a Hermione por el hombro y dejaba la vela a un lado.  
  
- Nada , Ron- contestó la chica mientras secaba sus lágrimas- déjame en paz- dijo al mismo tiempo que rechazaba la mano de Ron y se alejaba de él, parándose y poniéndose de espaldas.  
  
- Herm...- susurró Ron con interrogación al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su amiga.  
  
- Lo siento, Ron- musitó Hermione- lo siento...es que.. mis.. mis padres...- dijo la chica entre lágrimas, mientras volteaba. No pudo contener más su pena y abrazó a Ron, buscando el consuelo de su amigo.  
  
- Hermione...- susurró Ron, envolviendo a la chica con sus brazos- ya no llores, no sabes como odio cuando haces eso, prefiero que me grites, que me pegues, pero no llores por favor- dijo el muchacho tomando el rostro de su amiga y secándole una lágrima.  
  
- Ron, no sabes lo duro que es ésto- contestó Hermione, todavía llorando- no me imagino como será todo...¿ si mis papás murieron? - enunció Hermione con un inmenso nudo en la garganta.  
  
- Eso no es posible, Herm- respondió Ron, tratando de aliviar a su amiga- el destino sería incapaz de quitar sus padres a una chica tan brillante y hermosa- agregó Ron sonriéndole a Hermione.  
  
- Si algo le pasó a papá... o a mamá... simplemente... mi mundo se derrumbaría-siguió diciendo Hermione- ¡NI SIQUIERA SE SI ESTAN VIVOS! - gritó enérgicamente a la vez que lloraba más. - Ya no soy nadie- murmuró la chica de cabello castaño, alejando la mirada de los ojos de Ron y bajando la cabeza.  
  
- Jamás digas eso Hermione- respondió Ron- jamás ¿ me entiendes?- preguntó...  
  
Hermione solo alegó con la cabeza.  
  
- ... al ver la débil reacción de Hermione, Ron alzó el rostro de su amiga y le dijo- Hermione , sí eres alguien... tu eres... mi mejor amiga, eres la mejor estudiante del colegio, eres la mejor amiga de Harry...  
  
- ....¿Si?, ¿entonces por qué no está aquí?- interrumpió Hermione.  
  
- No pudo- respondió tristemente Ron, viendo la necesidad de su amiga por Harry- Dumbledore llamó a algunos alumnos que representarán al colegio y Harry es uno de ellos.  
  
- Ah... yo no lo sabía- respondió Hermione, dando un paso atrás y alejándose de Ron.  
  
- Ahora lo sabes- agregó el muchacho.  
  
- Ron, gracias por venir, pero creo que te meterás en problemas si no estás en tu cuarto- dijo Hermione.  
  
- No Herm- se negó Ron- yo hice una promesa y piense cumplirla, cueste lo qeu cueste- explicó el chico, de pronto tomando las manos de su mejor amiga.  
  
- Gracias Ron- contestó Hermione con una especie de sonrisa mezclada con la tempestad que vivía.  
  
- Al fin consigo que sonrías, Herm- dijo Ron risueño.  
  
- Si- respondió Hermione, pero ahora mas sonriente- gracias Ron, tu siempre me haces sonreír- aseguró la chica abrazando a Ron.  
  
- No hay de que- dijo el muchacho, mientras abrazaba a su agradecida amiga algo sonrojado- para eso están los Rons.  
  
- Ron, ¿te puedo pedir dos favores?- pregunto Hermione angustiada.  
  
- Claro- contestó él- lo que quieras.  
  
- Soy tan egoísta... que solo me he preocupado por mí... y no sé como está mamá y papá, por eso quiero que me ayudes a escribirle una carta.  
  
- Esta bien por mi- aseguró Ron- ¿pero estas segura de que quieras que te ayude en esto? es decir... es algo personal  
  
- Estoy segura Ron- dijo Hermione. " Tu ya eres parte de mi" - pensó la chica.  
  
- Si tu lo dices... de acuerdo.  
  
Ron y Hermione empezaron a escribir la carta, que por cierto, les quedó muy bien.  
  
- Bueno... esto es lo que tenemos- dijo Hermione con melancolía mientras comenzaba a leer la carta.  
  
Queridos papá y mamá:  
  
No saben cuanto ansío verlos. De verdad. Tal vez nunca se los dije, pero son los mejores padres del mundo y los amo. Cuento cada segundo para volver a verlos. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo todo lo que pasó sobre el accidente. Espero que estén bien, sé que están bien. Cuando tengan esta carta en sus manos, me tendrán a mi a lado.  
  
adiós  
  
Hermione G.  
  
- La carta está perfecta- comentó Ron.  
  
- SI, pero falta algo- dijo Hermione mientras escribía algo- mira, Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ron, al ver lo que escribió su amiga....  
  
P.S:  
  
Iré a verlos lo más pronto que pueda. Uno de mis dos mejores amigos me ayudará a conseguir el permiso. Se llama Ron Weasly.  
  
- .... ¿Yo? - preguntó Ron.  
  
- SI... ese es el otro favor que te quería pedir- dijo Hermione con una mirada seria.  
  
- Supongo que no podre negarme- contestó Ron.  
  
- Sabía que no dirías me defraudarías - comentó Hermione con un intento de sonreir.  
  
- Como podría decir que no...- dijo Ron.  
  
Las miradas de ambos chicos se encontraron y al igual que sus dueños se enamoraron no pudieron separarse.  
  
Después de un corto tiempo, los únicos "habitantes" de la biblioteca dejaron de contemplarse y dirigieron sus visas a l tenue luz que emitía una vela.  
  
Ron se acercó un poco a Hermione porque notó que tenía frío.  
  
- Herm..  
  
- ¿Si?- preguntó la chica volteando a ver a su amigo.  
  
- ¿ De ver...?- Ron no pudo terminar de decir lo que deseaba porque la luz de la vela se extinguió.  
  
- Un momento, Ron - dijo Hermione- traeré una lámpara- agregó parándose.  
  
Al siguiente minuto Hermione traía una vieja lámpara, tan vieja como la biblioteca y la colocó a su lado.  
  
- ¿Querías decirme algo?- pregunto Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo.  
  
- Si, yo... quería...  
  
- ¿Si? - interrogó Hermione algo impaciente y un poco mas alegre.  
  
Hermione: "¿Lo irá a decir?"  
  
- ¿ De verdad crees que soy uno de tus mejores amigos?- preguntó Ron, esperando por respuesta algo mas que un "si".  
  
Ron: "Por favor, por favor di que no, di que sientes lo mismo que yo"  
  
- Cla-claro Ron- contestó Hermione- e-eres mi mejor amigo.  
  
La respuesta dejó triste al pelirrojo, él quería escuchar que Hermione lo apreciaba de otra forma. Quería saber si ella también lo quería como el la quería a ella, si ella también lo miraba como él la miraba a ella, quería saber si el corazón de Hermione también saltaba cuando lo veía tal como hacía el suyo al verla. Para él la amistad ya no era suficiente. Un espacio de su corazón pedía mas de esa chica de ojos miel y cabellos alborotados.  
  
Ron: "¿Hermione, por qué me quieres no tanto como y a ti?"  
  
Hermione vió a la tristeza tocar el rostro de Ron.  
  
Hermione: " Ron luce triste. Creo que esperaba otra respuesta".  
  
Al comprender el estado de su amigo, Hermione decidió hacer algo.  
  
- Ron...  
  
- ¿Si?- contestó un melancólico Ron  
  
- ¿ Me haces otro favor?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Si  
  
- Nunca me dejes sola.  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ron confundido, al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a su amiga. Cuando vio el serio y triste rostro de ella, comprendió como debía sentirse alguien al no saber si sus padres estaban vivos y dijo- No, eso nunca pasará. Jamás te dejaré sola- Al decir esto Hermione le sonrió, le besó la mejilla y se pegó más a él. Se recostó en su hombro, Ron se apoyó en la cabeza de su amiga y ambos quedaron dormidos.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
HoOoOoOoOoOoOla:  
  
Como están todos. Yo bien. Encontré un poco de tiempo para dedicarme a tipear este capítulo. Como ya les dije ya no estoy de vacaciones. Gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus reviews, muchas gracias a mapi, mi amiga, a angie weasly ya HermioneWP por sus comentarios. Y a pedido de ella, hice este capítulo un poco mas interesante (eso creo yo) y.. si... tienes razón respecto a los capítulos transitorios.  
  
En el próximo capítulo.... Ron y Hermione piden permiso a Dumbledore para una visita al hospital...¿aceptará?? lo veremos el próximo cap...  
  
BUENO...BYESSSS 


	6. La fuga

Capítulo VI La fuga  
  
El sol hizo una débil aparición, ya que las nubes y la densa neblina invadían el cielo y los alrededores de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.  
  
El día comenzaba, pero la luz de una vieja lámpara de la biblioteca se terminaba. Un leve movimiento de brazos de Hermione despertó a Ron, quien estaba sentado junto a ella, en la misma posición de la noche anterior.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Do-donde estoy?- preguntó Ron a la nada, con una voz casi imperceptible. Miraba a todos lados mientras decía- veo libros.....libros...Hermione...más libros...¿Hermione? - agregó, cuando al fin pudo procesar toda la información- ¿Hermione? ¡Estás despierte?- dijo Ron al oído de Hermione.- Hermione....Hermione....despierta....- dijo Ron tratando de sacar a su amiga de sus sueños.  
  
- Déjame Crookshanks (o como se escriba)- musitó Hermione moviendo la cabeza, como si tratara de deshacerse de su gato.  
  
A Ron le pareció encantador aquel momento. No se había percatado de cuan agradable era el olor que despedía el cabello de Hermione. Nunca la había visto tan indefensa como aquella vez.  
  
- Hermione...-dijo Ron al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con una de sus manos el rostro de su amiga. Al momento que vió que Hermione despertaba, sacó su mano lo más rápido que pudo y fingió estar dormido.  
  
- Ahhh- bostezó Hermione- ¿qué? ¿la biblioteca? ¿Roonnnnnnn?- decía la chica con asombro- Ron... Ron... despierta...- susurraba Hermione mientras sacudía suavemente el hombro de su amigo.  
  
La chica no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver lo angelical que lucía Ron.  
  
Hermione: "Que lindo se ve. Parece un niño pequeño y no un chico de 16"  
  
Al ver que una mecha del rojo cabello de Ron caía sobre su frente, Hermione la acomodó tímidamente, rozando inevitablemente la piel del rostro de su amigo.  
  
Ante esto, Ron se "despertó" (por segunda vez) y dijo- Buenos días Herm.  
  
- Ho-hola Ron, o-oye eh....¡eh tratado de despertarte por casi una hora!- agregó Hermione algo incómoda por la situación- vámonos o llegaremos tarde a clases.  
  
- ¡Es verdad!- dijo Ron sarcásticamente- Hermi ¿desde cuándo me ah importado llegar tarde a clases?  
  
- Espero que desde ahora- respondió Hermione parándose y dando algunos pasos, esperando que Ron la siguiera- vamos- añadió seria.  
  
- Que bueno que volviste, Hem- comentó Ron con una gran sonrisa- si no fuera por ti nunca llegaría temprano.... la verdad... creo que nunca iría a clases- dijo tratando de animar a Hermione; pero sólo consiguió un frágil intento de sonreír por parte de ella.  
  
- Vamos, Ron- propuso Hermione algo triste. Todavía estaba preocupada por sus padres.  
  
Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la clase de Aritmacia (la cual era obligatoria) ya que no tuvieron tiempo de desayunar; pero no sin antes recoger sus libros, plumas y demás artículos.  
  
Llegaron temprano y tomaron asientos juntos. Durante la clase, Ron trataba de animar a Hermione, ya sea imitando al profesor, haciendo caras tontas o incluso cometiendo bobos errores al responder en clase. Lástima que todos sus intentos dieron muy pocos resultados.  
  
Al final de un agotador día, Hermione y Ron decidieron visitar a Dumbledore, quien los recibió después de un siglo de esperar. Tal vez eso explicaba por qué se sentía un ambiente muy tenso por el colegio esos días, y en especial entre los profesores.  
  
- Bueno...¿cuál era el asunto urgente del que querían hablarme?- preguntó el director.  
  
- Señor, deseo su permiso para visitar a mis padres.... que nos de permiso, para ser precisa dijo Hermione con una seguridad que impresionaba a Ron casi siempre.  
  
- Señorita, su petición es difícil de complacer- explicó Dumbledore- y ahora más que nunca con los últimos sucesos.  
  
- ¿Qué sucesos?- interrogó Hermione.  
  
- Algunos hechos... no hay nada de que preocuparse- comentó Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿ Entonces no hay nada que se pueda hacer?- agregó Ron.  
  
- Señor Weasly... lamentablemente no- dijo el director - sería exponerlos a la inseguridad de las calles y toda clase de peligros.  
  
- Pero señor...- agregó Ron-  
  
- Lo siento, pero por el momento eso es imposible- explicó Dumbledore- ahora, si me disculpan... tengo asuntos pendientes que atender y ustedes tienen que descansar, no querrán perderse su visita a Hogsmeade ¿o si?  
  
- No , señor... claro que no...- contestó Ron con un plan entre manos- hasta luego.  
  
- Y gracias...... por nada- añadió susurrando Hermione mientras se formaba en su rostro una expresión de intolerancia ante la persona que en muchos casos consideró como una de las mejores personas.  
  
Cuando perdieron de vista a Dumbledore Hermione dijo- ¿Qué haremos ahora?  
  
- No te preocupes, Herm- señaló Ron pasando su brazo por el hombro de Hermione y acercándola a él notablemente- tengo un plan.  
  
Ron le contó a Hermione todas sus tácticas de escape. De verdad que era un gran "estratega" para este tipo de cosas.  
  
- Ron... ¿escaparnos? - preguntó Hermione en voz baja- No creo que sea buena idea.  
  
- Claro que sí- contestó Ron con seguridad emanando por sus poros- confía en mi... tengo todo listo..... tesoro- dijo el chico, pronunciando al final la contraseña para la señora gorda- solo asegúrate de dormir bien. Nos encontraremos hoy a las 12 pm en el salón más lejano al comedor - explicó Ron- trae lo que necesites para visitar a tus padres y quedarnos un par de días.  
  
- De acuerdo- aceptó Hermione- también traeré dinero, nunca se sabe- agregó.  
  
- Buena idea- dijo Ron- yo también traeré un poco.  
  
- Está bien... hasta mañana Ron- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a su habitación- gracias- agregó, volteando a ver a su amigo.  
  
- Hasta mañana- contestó Ron.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Más tarde por la noche, ambos chicos de sexto curso se levantaron más temprano de lo que se consideraba normal. Hermione había empacado unas cosas en un morral, luego lo desapareció con su varita, que después guardó en un bolsillo de su saco.  
  
Ron por su parte, empacó una muda de ropa y algunas golosinas. Sus 16 años de dad no le habías quitado su característico gusto por los dulces de todo tipo, grageas, ranas de chocolate, etc.  
  
Tal y como acordaron, los muchachos se encontraron en un viejo salón a las 12 p.m. Ya todos los alumnos estaban durmiendo y ellos eran los únicos en el colegio que no lo hacían.  
  
- Herm...?- dijo Ron susurrando y tratando de divisar a su amiga en la oscuridad del salón- ¿estás ahí?  
  
- Si, Ron- contestó Hermione del mismo modo que su amigo- la verdad no puedo ver nada- agregó prende una lám......- Hermione no puedo terminar la frase ya que calló con algo que no podía identificar.  
  
- ¿Hermione estás bien?- preguntó Ron algo atontado.  
  
- Si... eso creo... algo amortiguó mi caída..-añadió la chica también confundida.  
  
- Si.... creo que fui yo....- dijo Ron sacando su varita y dando luz con ella, lo que permitió ver la incómoda posición en la cual estaban ambos chicos. Hermione había caído sobre Ron sin darse cuenta y hacía varios instantes que no se movía...- Hermione...será mejor que te pares... porque creo que me aplastas el hígado...- dijo Ron con notable esfuerzo ya que estaba algo adolorido.  
  
- Oh... lo siento Ron- comentó Hermione poniéndose de pie- lo siento mucho ... en serio... yo-yo no me di cuenta de que....  
  
- Está bien Herm- añadió Ron- bueno...¿ nos vamos?  
  
- Si, claro.  
  
Ambos amigos se dirigieron a las afueras del colegio con pocas ganas de conversar. Ca da vez que Ron trataba de iniciar la charla, Hermione lo cortaba con una corta respuesta: si o no.  
  
- Llegamos...- dijo Ron- aquí está mi escoba. Tendremos que ir a Hogsmeade como te dije y allí nos encontraremos con Fred y George que nos darán el auto. Súbete Herm- añadió Ron mientras subía a la escoba de los partidos de Quiddicht y le tendía la mano a su amiga.  
  
- Gracias- musito Hermione, aceptando la ayuda de su amigo y subiendo atrás de su amigo a su escoba.  
  
- Sujétate fuerte Hermione- recomendó Ron- no quiero que te caigas.  
  
Ante esto , Hermione sólo se acercó más a Ron y e aferró más fuerte a él.  
  
- Hermione....  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- No tan fuerte....- dijo Ron con dificultad.  
  
- Ah ... lo siento- se disculpó Hermione.  
  
- Bueno... ahora si vámonos- añadió Ron. Diciendo esto la escoba se elevó con ellos y se dirigió a Hogsmeade.  
  
El cielo nocturno parecía estar hechizado, era tan perfecto... que ni siquiera las nubes se atrevían a arruinar tan maravilloso panorama. Ron y Hermione no obviaron este detalle y se vieron tentados a pasear toda la noche, pero sus intenciones terminaron más rápido de los que imaginaron.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Hermione señalando el pueblo desde lo alto- no hay luces, ni nada.  
  
- Esta bien que sea de noche pero esto parece mas que nada un pueblo fantasma.- dijo Ron tan conmocionado como su amiga- mejor acerquémonos para ver que sucedió- sugirió.  
  
Cuando se acercaron, pudieron ver que todo el pueblo estaba destrozado. Bajaron de la escoba y decidieron investigar acerca del caso.  
  
- Vaya ¿qué sucedió?- interrogó Hermione nuevamente, pero ahora, viendo más de cerca el horroroso aspecto del pueblo.  
  
- No se- dijo Ron confundido al ver las ventanas quebradas, cerraduras forzadas y parte de las puertas rotas.  
  
- Ron... Hermione...- dijo desde lejos una voz familiar, era George- no deberían estar aquí...¿ saben lo que pasó?- preguntó con el rostro tenso de ira y preocupación.  
  
- No... nadie nos dijo nada- explicó Ron con incertidumbre, sentimiento que contagió a Hermione.  
  
- Mortífagos, Ron- dijo Fred, más serio que nunca- hace poco algunos mortífagos atacaron este pueblo.¿ No recibiste nuestra lechuza?, le enviamos esta mañana. Pero supusimos que no la recibirían así que decidimos venir.  
  
- P-pero no se publicó nada de esto en el profeta!!- señaló Hermione realmente sorprendida.  
  
- No, nadie lo sabe- contestó George.  
  
- Sólo pocos conocen de este hecho- agregó Fred- el ministerio lo quiere mantener en secreto para no alarmar a las personas.  
  
- .... Y como papá trabaja en el ministerio... nos lo dijo para advertirles- comentó George.  
  
- ¡Pero no pueden privar a las personas de saber esto!- dijo Hermione casi gritando- LA GENTE DEBE SABER.  
  
- Lo sabemos Hermione- aclaró Fred- pero este asunto ya no nos concierne.  
  
- Pero bueno... en realidad vinimos para decirles que tengan mucho cuidado- dijo George.  
  
- Si- afirmó Fred- ésto tal vez sea algún tipo de amenaza para Hogwarts.  
  
- Tal vez...- susurró Hermione pensativa- ¿pero es extraño que Dumbledore...?  
  
- ¡Es verdad!- dijo Ron- ayer Dumbledore se veía muy procupado y ocupado.  
  
- Si, yo creo que él ya sabía de esto- enunció Hermione- ¿pero por qué c no nos mandó a todos a casa? ... Eso sería lo más recomendable.  
  
- Por ahora no- comentó Fred- no es conveniente alarmas por ahora a más personas.  
  
- ¡Pero tenemos derechos!- dijo Hermione- tenemos derechos a estar seguros-  
  
- Cálmate Herm- tranquilizó Ron a su amiga- ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos..- explicó.  
  
- Tienes razón...- aceptó Hermione.  
  
- Se supone que nos deben dar un auto- dijo Ron- ¿recuerdan?  
  
- Ah... si- apoyó Fred- casi lo olvidamos.  
  
- Allí está- señaló George apuntando a un auto verde opaco casi nuevo- vamos  
  
Los cuatro se dirigieron al auto, que de cerca, se veía aún más agradable. El auto era uno de los más modernos. Increíble que sus hermanos se lo haya prestado a Ron.  
  
- Aquí lo tienes- agregó Fred- normalmente no te diría que tengas cuidado pero viendo todo lo que pasa... se muy cuidadoso.  
  
- Claro- afirmó Ron- no hay problema- dijo, mientras subía al auto y tomaba el asiento del conductor.- vuela ¿no?  
  
- Por supuesto- señaló George- si no, no sería un auto completo.  
  
- Será mejor que se vayan ahora- añadió Fred- no creo que Dumbledore tarde en buscarlos, ya que son los únicos que no están en el colegio.  
  
- Es verdad- apoyó Hermione- mejor vámonos, además será un viaje largo- dijo al mismo tiempo que subía al asiento del copiloto.  
  
- Gracias George- comentó Ron desde el siento, con las manos en el volante y a punto de arrancar.  
  
- Gracias Fred- agregó Hermione mientras el auto se elevaba.  
  
- No hay de que- contestó Fred.  
  
- Cuídense- dijo George- Ron... cuida a tu "novia"- agregó , poniendo especial énfasis en novia.  
  
- Muy graciosos- respondió Ron-...adiós.  
  
Con la última palabra, Ron condujo el auto en dirección contraria al colegio y le alejó de sus alrededores.  
  
- Ron.... ¿ por donde iremos ahora?- preguntó Hermione mientras miraba a Ron.  
  
- Seguiremos las vías del expreso de Hogwarts- explicó el pelirrojo- tal como en el segundo curso hicimos Harry y yo.  
  
- ¿El segundo curso?- interrogó Hermione.  
  
- Claro- afirmó Ron- en el segundo curso nosotros no vinimos en el tren, sino en el auto de mi familia. Ahora está en el bosque, perdido.  
  
- Ahhhhh, ya lo recuerdo.  
  
- Si, creo que te lo dijimos.  
  
El recorrido fue mas largo que la última vez. Tal vez la preocupación de que un tren te deje hecho trizas y la excesiva velocidad afectó la concepción del paso del tiempo en el segundo curso. El amanecer era próximo, parecía que uno finos polvos rosa habían caido sobre el cielo y lo habían teñido de ese color.  
  
- Hermione ¿qué te sucede?- dijo Ron viendo algo cansada a su amiga.  
  
- No... nada... la verdad no dormí nada. No podía dejar de pensar...  
  
- Descansa Hermione- comentó Ron- te comprendo.  
  
- Si, gracias- agregó la chica al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Ron y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo- gracias de verdad... por todo.- terminó al chica, captando la mirada de Ron. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas y solo pudieron sonreírse el uno al otro- Ron...!- dijo Hermione abandonando su conmoción y notando que Ron casi chocaba con una enorme ave- cuidado!  
  
- Lo-lo siento- se disculpó Ron mientras que sacudía su cabeza y volvía a fijarse en el camino- lo siento... Herm, es que... nada.  
  
Para cuando Ron terminó de hablar, Hermione ya había caído dormida. Mientras lo hacía, su mente se dedicaba a crearle una red de sueños(eso explicaba su sonrisa). Pequeños momentos de su vida en los que estaba con sus seres queridos: su papá.... su mamá.... pero lo que más le sorprendió a la chica fue, la presencia de un apuestos chico de tez blanca y ojos tan azules como zafiros. Un chico al que poco a poca iba acercándose en su sueño que desde lejos mostraba su roja cabellera. Una persona muy familiar, que Hermione estaba aprendiendo a querer como nunca se imaginó: esa persona era Ron.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Holas:  
  
Como estas? Yo bien, extrañando escribir fics de Ron+Hermi. Por cierto ya e acerca el cumpleaños de Rupert!!!!! Que emotion!!!! Se que las Ronnie's lovers organizarán u regalo par él. Soy una silenciosa integrante de esa comunidad y creo que la idea es estupenda.  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews: a Mapi (gracias por leer siempre este fic) a Yoko, a sue Parvati, a caroLina v, a Ingrid6 y a Lipi Weasley. 1000000 gracias por todo. Síganme mandándome sus reviews con sus comentarios...y para que no digan que no los esucho.. voy a hacer un poco mas celoso a Ron en los próximos caps. No se preocupen, se cuan fundamentales son. Además me esforcé por hacer los caps más largos.  
  
En el PROXIMO CAPITULO: Hermione y Ron llegan al hospital donde están los padres de Hermione.... escuchan a unos doctores hablar del padre de Hermione.... estará todo bien????? La madre de Hermione describe a uno hombres de capuchas negras, creo que los vio antes del accidente y está convencida que fue solo un sueño. Tendrá esto que ver con lo que paso en Hogsmeade???? Esto y mas en el proximo cap.  
  
Eso es todo lo que les diré. Byes---- 


	7. De visita en el hospital

Capítulo VII De visita en el hospital  
  
A veces, cuando tenemos sueños, pensamos que son solo eso... sueños. Que no nos dicen absolutamente nada. Pero nos equivocamos. Todo existe por alguna razón.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
- Hermione, ya llegamos- decía Ron. Después de un agobiador viaje., habían llegado al hospital Wellington.- Despierta por favor, ya llegamos y son más de las 5 de la tarde.  
  
- ¿Qué?- contestó Hermione con los ojos algo cansados- oh... ¡ya llegamos! - añadió mientras se paraba y salía del auto de un solo golpe.  
  
- Si- afirmó Ron, bajando del auto también- entremos de una vez- propuso al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia Hermione.  
  
Ron y Hermione caminaron hasta la recepción. Una enfermera con cara de haber visto muchos enfermos los atendió.  
  
- ¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó.  
  
- Eh... buscamos a los señores Granger- respondió Hermione, temerosa de que le digan, que ese no era el lugar correcto para buscarlos.  
  
- Oh... claro- aseguró la enfermera- la señora está en el cuarto 163 y el señor en el 166. Por aquel corredor llegarán más rápido- agregó la enfermera mientras señalaba un largo pasaje de al menor 50 m.  
  
- Gracias - dijo Ron.  
  
Luego de pasar por muchísimas habitaciones, llegaron al cuarto 163.  
  
- Bien, Hermione... aquí es- señaló Ron cuando ambos cesaron de caminar y se pararon frente a una puerta.  
  
- Si... supongo que debo entrar ¿no?  
  
Hermione respiró hondo t tomando fuerzas abrió la puerta...  
  
- Mamá...?  
  
- ¡Hermione! - gritó la señora Granger eufórica- hija, viniste- añadió , extendiendo los brazos y esperando un abrazo.  
  
- Claro mamá...- dijo la chica, tan emocionada como su madre- claro que vine- expuso Hermione mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su madre.  
  
Las dos, madre e hija, se abrazaron fuertemente, como si hubieran pasado años desde que no lo hacían.  
  
- Estoy tan feliz de verte, hija- declaró la mamá de Hermione, ya alejándose de los brazos de su hija.  
  
- Me alegro que estés bien- dijo Hermione con 1000 kilos menos de preocupación.  
  
- ¿Cómo no voy a estar bien? Si soy fuerte- sostuvo la señora Granger- pero dime hija.. ¿quién es este muchachito? - preguntó, mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a Ron, quien se sentía avergonzado; como si estuviera desnudo y alguien lo estuviese mirando, situación que era muy parecida.  
  
- Ah... él es un amigo de Hogwarts- explicó Hermione tomando del brazo a Ron y acercándolo, tanto a ella como a su madre.  
  
- Tú debes ser Harry ¿no?- preguntó la señora Granger con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que hace unos minutos tenía Hermione.  
  
- No... no señora- nego Ron muriéndose de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo lo pudieron confundir con HARRY? Si eran totalmente opuestos.  
  
- Entonces debes ser Ronald.  
  
- Si. Mucho gusto señora- dijo Ronnie (el único), mientras salía de su estado de bochorno.  
  
- Que niño tan educadito...- agregó la señora Granger, mientras le peñiscaba las mejillas a Ron. Parecía que la señora G. No sa había dado cuenta que ese "niñito" ya era grandecito, y como a todos, no le gustaba que hagan malabares con sus mejillas.  
  
Ron: "¿Niño? ¿A quién le llama niño?"  
  
- Mamá...- articuló Hermione con una cara de " ya córtala mamá", o que hizo que su madre dejara de fastidiar a Ron.  
  
- ¿ Cómo llegaron, hija?- preguntó la mamá de la chica, ignorando las señas de su hija- ¿Dumbledore les dio permiso?  
  
- Eh...- balbuceó Ron, mientras trataba de encontrar la respuesta adecuada en Hermione.  
  
- Claro, mamá- respondió rápidamente Hermione- no creerás que nos escapamos...  
  
- No, hijita- contestó su mamá- claro que no, yo confío en ti.  
  
Hermione: "¿¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso??"  
  
(Knock, knock)  
  
- ¿Señora Granger?- preguntó una enfermera, después de entrar con una silla de ruedas.- ¿está lista para su análisis?  
  
- Por supuesto- contestó la animada señora.  
  
- Está bien- dijo la enfermera- suba a la silla por favor- añadió mientras llevaba la silla de ruedas hasta el pie de la cama.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
- Hermione querida. Tengo que irme- dijo la mamá de la chica.  
  
- No hay problema, mamá- contestó Hermione- iremos a visitar a papá.  
  
Apenas la boca de Hermione pronunció esa temida palabra, Ron pasó saliva y adoptó de nuevo su estado exagerado de nerviosismo.  
  
- Oh bueno. Mándenle saludos de mi parte- expuso la señora, al mismo tiempo que la enfermera la sacaba de la alcoba- ah... chicos, ya que no tienen donde quedarse, pueden permanecerse en la casa... ya sabes donde está las llaves extra, Hermi..- terminó diciendo la señora Granger antes de desaparecer de la habitación.  
  
Hermione: "¿¿Qué acaba de decir mi madre?? ¿¿que me quede en la casa con RON????  
  
Ron: "Vaya que la señora Granger es extraña... Osea..¿ quién quiere que su hija se quede sola con un amigo en su casa???  
  
Ambos chicos cavilaban en silencio. Sabían que era extraño quedarse con un "amigo" en casa a dormir. Tal vez no era taaaaan extraño... pero cuando esos amigos estaban solos... bueno, eso ya era otra cosa.  
  
- ¿Qué acaba de decir tu mamá?- preguntó Ron con un rostro confundidísimo. A decir verdad, su expresión era más que exagerada, para poder esconder su verdadera emoción.  
  
- No lo sé...- dijo Hermione con un embrollo en la cabeza- creo que de verdad le afectó tanta anestesia.  
  
- Ja ja ja...ja...ja- se mofaba Ron ante el comentario de su seria amiga, a quien no le hicieron ninguna gracia las risas de su amigo.- Bueno.. entonces vamos a visitar a tu papá- agregó el chico. Estuvo obligado a decir algo, y eso fue lo único que se le vino a la mente. Lástima que lo que se le ocurrió era justamente el pase a su funeral.  
  
Los amigos dejaron el cuarto 163 y con algunos pasos más , llegaron a la habitación 166: La cámara de la tortura para Ron. "Solo faltaría un seis más.. y listo.. mismo símbolo del diablo"- pensaba en chico. De verdad que el chico estaba nerviosismo, como si en lugar de presentarse al padre de Hermione, le fuera a pedir la mano a Hermione en frente de su padre.  
  
Ron abrió la puerta, pero no se atrevió a entrar, por lo que Hermione entró primero.  
  
- Hola papá- dijo Hermione, abrazando a su padre- ¿cómo estas? ¿Qué dijeron los doctores?  
  
- Bien hija. Esos doctores dicen que estoy bien.- contestó su padre- me alegra verte a ti y... ¿quién es este tipo?- preguntó el señor Granger separando los ojos de su princesita y dirigiendo una fría mirada a Ron.  
  
- ¡Papá! ¡NO es un tipo!- reclamó Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué? No me digas que es g....  
  
- ¡No!- interrumpió Ron.  
  
- Papá.. éste es...  
  
- ¡No me digas que es tu novio!- exclamó el padre de Hermione.  
  
- No papá. Él es mi amigo, Ronald Weasly- expuso Hermione, finalmente.  
  
- ¿Amigo eh?- preguntó el señor G. Mirando de manera sospechosa a ambos chicos, quienes se sonrojaban cada vez que les dirigían la mirada.- Eso espera.  
  
- Claro papá.  
  
- Aja... dime muchacho...¿ cuántos años tienes? ¿dónde conociste a Hermi?, ¿estudias con ellas, hace cánto se conocen, son amigos...cuan-...?  
  
- ¡Papá por favor!- cortó Hermione- ¿esto parece más un interrogatorio que otra cosa!  
  
- Hija, deja que tu amiguito me responda...- explicó el padre de la chica- buneo... responde hijo...  
  
- Tengo 16...  
  
- Un año mayor que Hermione...  
  
- Solo por meses... eh.. la conocí en Hogwarts.  
  
- Ah... Hogwarts..¿ Entonces eres brujo, no?  
  
- Si, señor.. obviamente estudio con ella, nos conocimos hace cinco años, creo.  
  
- Prosigue...  
  
- Eh... si me considero un amigo de su hija.  
  
- Si... si, como todos- dijo el señor Granger mirando a Ron como un monstruo, una amenaza andante que le robaría a su hija.  
  
- Papá...- agregó Hermione, mientras buscaba un pretexto para irse- ¿mira la hora! Es tarde. Debemos ir a hablar con mamá.  
  
- Pero si son las 8.30  
  
- Si, es taradísimo, ya debemos irnos- dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla a su padre- hasta luego.  
  
- Hasta luego, señor- dijo Ron extendiendo la mano al padre de Hermione, acto que fue correspondido con un fuertísimo apretón de manos que casi le rompe los dedos a Ron.  
  
- Si como no- contestó el señor G.  
  
Al salir de la pálida habitación de hospital Ron pregunto...  
  
- ... ¿en serio visitaremos a tu mamá?¿pensé que la habían llevado a...?  
  
- Shhh...- dijo Hermione tapándole la boca a Ron con una mano- si papá t oye querrá que volvamos y te preguntará hasta la talla de tu calzado- agregó- ¿no querrás eso o si?  
  
- No...- contestó Ron cuando Hermione lo dejó hablar- ¿ pero a donde iremos ahora?- preguntó Ron inocentemente.  
  
- Obviamente a mi casa- contestó Hermione- vámonos de una vez.  
  
- Como quieras.  
  
Ron y Hermione salieron del hospital con un ánimo nuevo. Hermione sobre todo, se sentía aliviada al saber que sus padres estaban a salvo. Ambos chicos subieron al auto.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, no?  
  
- Claro que si- respondió Hermione- siento como si estuviera viva de nuevo.  
  
- Me alegro por ti- expuso Ron con la sonrisa que a todas nos gusta.  
  
- Gracias, Ron. De verdad- dijo Hermione- no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti...Mañana podremos venir de nuevo ¿no?  
  
- Desde luego.  
  
- Ron, me he dado cuenta que ... la vida es cortísima, es decir... un minuto puedes estar en un auto y al otro... estás en un hospital, al filo de la muerte...¿ Puedes imaginar eso?- reflexionó Hermione mirando al vacío  
  
- Tiene razón- afirmó Ron- mejor nos vamos- dijo- Hermione.. tendrás que decirme por donde ir porque... no sabes cuanto tardé preguntando para llegar a este hospital.. y como tu estabas durmiendo... yo no quería..  
  
- Ron- dijo Hermione entretenida por el comentario de su amigo- claro que si, es por aquí.  
  
Hermione: "Pobre Ron. Cuantas vueltas habrá dado para llegar al hospital."  
  
- Ron, espera- añadió Hermione- ¿todavía es temprano.. así que ... por qué no.. en lugar de irnos a casa, nos vamos a pasear por la ciudad. Sugirió Hermione entusiasmada- ¿Qué dices?  
  
- Digo..¡Claro que si! Buena idea, Herm.  
  
- Bueno... en esta época del año, el centro comercial de la ciudad organiza.. algo así como una feria. En ella hay juegos, cafeterías...es muy divertido. ¿Por qué no empezamos yendo ahí?- preguntó Hermione, sugiriendo ir a pasar un buen rato.  
  
- De acuerdo, Herm- contestó Ron con una sonrisa que solo involucraba la mitad de su boca.  
  
Ron arrancó el auto y manejó a toda velocidad. Los chicos se dirigieron al centro comercial. Ésta sería una larga noche que apenas comenzaba.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hi everybody:  
  
De nuevo estoy aquí.. escribiendo un capítulo más de este fic. ¿Les conté que éste es mi primer fic????(el primero del que estoy muy orgullosa) Creo que no. Se me olvidó. Pero bueno. Espero que de verdad les haya gustado este capítulo. Extrañaba escribir.. pero las tareas...las tareas.. y demas tareas están absorbiendo mas tiempo del que me imaginaba, además de las actividades extracurriculares... Uff., de tan solo pensarlo ya me duele la cabeza.  
  
Aprecio que me dejen reviews y espero que me sigan dejando más con sus comentarios, chismes, opiniones, apreciaciones especializadas.. y todo lo demás. tomaré en cuenta para la historia sus reviews. En serio espero que me dejen reviews porque de verdad... quiero saber que piensan sobre el fic.. porque si no les gusta.. tal vez pueda tomar sus opiniones como críticas para mejorarlo.  
  
Gracias a mi amiga MaPi por toodos tus reviews (gracias por leer siempre el fic), gracias a Lipi Weasley ( tal vez pase algo entre Ron y Hermi en el próximo cap, no t preocupes, se que no son santos esos dos) , a mi amiguito brujo, a caroLinna (que tambien siempre lee el fic. No t preocupes, porque en el próximo capitulo no se sonreiran tanto como antes) .  
  
EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO... Ron y Hermione van a la feria... un ataque de celos por parte de Hermione casi acaba con la noche... Ron lo dice todo....  
  
Byesssssssss Creo que las aburrí con tanta cosa no? 


	8. Sentimientos expuestos

Capítulo VIII  
  
Sentimientos expuestos  
  
La noche era más que hermosa, y si se le pudiera comparar con algo, nada sería adecuado, ya que sus tintineantes estrellas hacían de esa noche, algo único por donde se le mirara.  
  
- Al fin llegamos- dijo Ron , bajando del auto con gran felicidad.  
  
- Si- contestó Hermione- pensé que nunca llegaríamos...creo que tantos años sin venir aquí atrofiaron mi memoria en cuanto al camino.  
  
- No importa- aseguró Ron- lo importante es que llegamos.  
  
- Si  
  
- No perdamos más tiempo, vamos- propuso el pelirrojo dando algunos pasos adelantes, a los que Hermione respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
La feria era enorme. Y no exageraría diciendo que tenía mas de 60 juegos. Ron, por supuesto, quedó atónito al ver tal cantidad de juegos, personas y sobre todo golosinas. Apenas volteaba, veía un establecimiento con las dulces letras "Candies" en un gran rótulo.  
  
Los chicos ya habían subido a 8 juegos y la verdad, fue un gran error de Ron comerse casi una tienda antes de subir a la montaña rusa.  
  
- Hermione...- decía un enfermo Ron con la cara verde, con todas las ganas de expulsar las golosinas de su cuerpo.- creo que no debí comer tantas golosinas- Ron se tapó la boca con la mano y corrió hacia el baño más cercano.  
  
Su amiga lógicamente lo siguió y lo esperó fuera del baño de hombres. Después de una media hora, Ron salió del baño.  
  
- ¿ Estás bien, Ron?- preguntó Hermione con una pizca de preocupación- ¿Tu..?  
  
- No, no- respondió su amigo- y si... ahora estoy bien.  
  
- Que tal si para que descanses, me acompañas a tomar una soda- sugirió Hermione-¿qué dices?  
  
- Si, claro. Pero solo te acompaño.  
  
- Ok, vamos.  
  
A unos metros, había una especie de cafetería, a la que Ron y Hermione entraron. Se sentaron uno frente al otro en uno de esas mesas con asientos continueos. Hermione pidió una gaseosa a un amable camarero.  
  
- Ron- empezó Hermione- quería darte las gracias por todo- dijo ella acentuando cada palabra con la mirada.  
  
- No hay nada de que agradecer- contestó Ron- cualquier personas hubiese hecho lo mismo.  
  
- Pero no fue cualquier personas- explicó Hermione acomodándose un poco su cabellos- fuiste tú.... solo tu- terminó diciendo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de Ron. Ambas palmas sobre la mesa, quedaron unidas por un tiempo, que casi se hizo eterno.  
  
El camarero se aclaró la garganta, indicando que estaba ahí. Le incomodó un poco ver e interrumpir a los chicos en ese momento.  
  
- Disculpen...- dijo el mesero. Hermione y Ron rápidamente separaron sus manos con tal vergüenza que parecía que robaron algo. Luego el camarero dijo- aquí está su bebida, señorita.  
  
- Gracias, señor- agradeció la chica rápidamente.  
  
El camarero solo asintió con la cabeza y silencioso cual viento, se retiró.  
  
Ron por un momento agachó su cabeza, hecho que dejó que Hermione notara ,como algunas chicas en la mesa de atrás de su "amigo" , lo veían entre murmullos y risitas nada disimuladas Aquellas risas que solo había visto de Parvati y Padma. Obviamente las hormonas tenían algo que ver.  
  
Hermione: "¿Por qué miran asi a Ron? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿!No ven que YO vengo con él?! ¡Dejen de mirarlo así, pervertidas!" - pensaba Hermione, razonablemente furiosa y celosa.  
  
Ron no pareció notar que aquel grupito de chicas (de casi su misma edad) disfrutaban del "panorama".  
  
Hermione: "Hombres... siempre tan distraídos"  
  
La chica de cabellos castaños siguió tomando su gaseosa, pero sin dejar de observar de reojo a sus "competidoras". De verdad estaba celosísima. Le daba rabia tan solo imaginar las cosas que esas tipas pensaban de Ron. Él, tan inocente... ni se imaginaba los pensamientos impuros que guardaban las mentes de aquellas chicas sobre él. Y es que, tan solo con ver sus rostros y pequeños chillidos )a los que se les llamaría normalmente murmullos) cualquier persona se daría cuenta qué tipo de conversación tenían.  
  
- Hermione, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Ron a Hermione, viendo cómo observaba algo detrás de él.  
  
- No, no- dijo ella alejando la mirada del grupo de chicas- nada.  
  
Tan pronto Hermione despegó la vista de las "intrusas", una de ellas, aprovechando la ocasión, se paró y se dirigió a su meda y la de Ron. La chica, de largos y rubios cabellos, caminaba como si estuviera en cámara lenta, cosa que le encantaba a los hombres y sobre todo a Ron, que era muy vulnerable a tácticas como esa. Cuando "Sandy" (como la llamaban sus amigas) pasó por el lado de Ron, revolvió su largo cabello. Ante esto, Ron no puedo contenerse y siguió con la vista cada paso de la chica. Hermione no podía creer lo que veía: RON estaba atontado por esa tipa, y no dejó de mirarla hasta que ésta volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa.  
  
Hermione: "Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso"  
  
Con estos pensamientos, Hermione se puso de pie , cogió su cartera y salió de la cafetería como un bólido. Estaba furiosa.  
  
Hermione: "¡Qué clase de chico besa a alguien, la toma de la mano, la mira como idiota, para que después todo se vaya al diablo porque una chica le sonríe al tonto! ¡Es sorprendente!  
  
La chica castaña estaba muy decepcionada de Ron. No le costaría creer eso de Draco o de otro imbécil...¿pero de Ron?  
  
- Hermione, espera- dijo Ron tomando a su amiga del brazo- espera- agregó, cuando detuvo a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué Ron?- preguntó ella- ¿¡QUÉ?!  
  
- ¿Hermione, que te sucede?- interrogó Ron, confundido como casi siempre.  
  
- ¿Qué me sucede?¿Qué me sucede?- preguntó la chica irónicamente- lo que me pasa es que....  
  
Hermione iba a decirlo todo. Todo lo que pensaba, pero por su orgullo, lo guardó todo una vez más y se calmó.  
  
- Lo que pasa... es que... me pareció ver a alguien por aquí  
  
- ¿Y por eso viniste corriendo como loca?- dijo Ron  
  
- Si- respondió Hermione- y eso de loca... no lo creo.  
  
- Lo siento- se disculpó Ron mientras soltaba a la chica a su lado- Hermione, tengo que decirte algo... importante.  
  
- Será en otra ocasión, Ron- añadió la chica- estaba a punto de subirme...a la... ru-rueda de la fortuna- terminó diciendo, tratando de evadir ese "algo importante" de Ron. No quería escuchar más de sus cosas... y como Ron casi había tenido un accidente por comer muchos dulces, pensó que así se lo quitaría de encima.  
  
- Si vas a la rueda...yo te acompaño- propuso Ron algo temeroso- de verdad que tengo que decirte algo.  
  
- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Si, vamos.  
  
Ron: "Hermione....lo que tengo que hacer por ti...pero no importa. Tu vales la pena."  
  
Ambos chicos subieron a la rueda. Aquella rueda no era un convencional, era un algo especial. Se suponía que, al para , las personas debían pedir un deseo y debían hacer una promesa el uno al otro. Ron y Hermione, ignorantes de todas estas cosas, subieron al juego, éste empezó su trayecto muy despacio, pero pronto se detuvo, dejando a Ron y Hermione en la cima.  
  
- Bien, Ron ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?- preguntó Hermione con un poco de desprecio. Su orgullo no le permitía ver lo que Ron trataba de decirle.  
  
- Hermione... t-tu ...sabes que hemos sido amigos..desde hace mucho tiempo..y...en todo este transcurso... me he dado cuenta que...  
  
Ron: "¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Hermione, me gustas? ¿Cuándo te veo me dan ganas de vomitar?¿Mi corazón...? NO NO, eso es cursi."  
  
- ¿Si?- preguntó nuevamente Hermione al mismo tiempo que se despojaba de su orgullo y abría un camino para Ron.  
  
- Me eh dado cuenta que...que...que...que...me he dado cuenta que...creo que siento algo más por ....ti- dijo Ron tímidamente, pero increíblemente no sonrojado.  
  
- Ron...yo también siento algo más por ti...- añadió Herminio- tu eres mi mejor amigo- explicó ella, con la esperanza que Ron le diga que ese ya no era un sentimiento de amigos.  
  
- No Hermione...yo no...no me refiero a eso...lo que trato de decir es que...que..me gusta- terminó Ron en murmullo. Al fin lo había dicho. Hermione al fin sabía lo que él sentía por ella. Todas esas emociones, sentimientos, toda la vergüenza, la alegría, la pena...al fin se habían ido. Al fin le dijo a Hermione que le gustaba.  
  
- Ron...no sé que decir...¿lo dices en serio?  
  
- Eso ni dudarlo- respondió el pelirrojo- esto es de verdad, es tan real como tu y yo. Tal vez no me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero era un niño, demasiado bobo, pero ahora estoy seguro de lo que te digo. No dudes de mi.- dijo Ron con demasiada sinceridad.  
  
- No, Ron, no dudo de ti... es solo que...esto es...extraño- explicó Hermione- y más para mi.  
  
- Pero dime, Hermione- empezó diciendo Ron seriamente- tu...¿sientes lo mismo por mi?- pregunto el chico, esperando que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.  
  
- Ron...- susurró Hermione con la cabeza gacha. Sentía que las dudas, los conflictos y los sentimientos, la tragarían viva antes de que dijera algo. Al fin descubrió el coraje suficiente para pronunciar algo, levantó la mirada y la igualó a la de Ron. Sus ojos azules, tan cercanos, solo la envolvieron en sus suaves brazos, lo que confundió aún mas a Hermione.  
  
No quería dejar de ver aquellos ojos, que por tanto tiempo la confortaron, consolaron y sobre todo, amaron en secreto como ella a su dueño.  
  
Los brazos de Hermione, en medio de un revuelo en su mente, abrazaron a Ron tan fuerte como pudieron. Sus manos acariciaron sus rojos cabellos. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, su rostro se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo. Pareciera que tales actos eran el producto de la gran confusión de Hermione. Que cada parte de su cuerpo tenía una propia voluntad, diferente a la de su poseedora.  
  
La voz de Hermione solo pudo decir temerosa y entre murmullos:  
  
- Ron...yo...  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
HooOoOolas:  
  
Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste de verdad. Me pareció que la confusión jugó un papel importante en este capítulo. Agregué aquí algunos celos de Hermione y babosadas de Ron (el tonto miro a otra)Voy a estar muy ocupadita el fin de semana y tal vez no escriba nada. Peor trataré aún asi de hacer un espacio para mi vicio. Creo que abusé de los puntos suspensivos. Es que me encanta poner nerviosos a Ronnie y a Hermione.  
  
Agradesco sus reviews a Lipi Weasly (el otro cap pasa algo, t lo aseguro!), a CaroLina (gracias por siempre leer este fic, yo tb leí el tuyo y esta buenazo), a mi amiguita MaPi (luego te doy otra exclusiva), a Melania weasly y a Lanirina (1000 gracias)  
  
Déjenme mas reviews. No se por que tengo la idea de que solo a las personas que me dejan reviews les gustó mi historia.  
  
En el PROXIMO CAP: Hermione le da la respuesta tan ansiada a Ron. Pasa algo en el ático de Herm. (one more chance)  
  
Oigan. recién me entero que es lemon, Y NO ME GUSTO PARA NAAAA!!! Bueno, ahora supongo que ....  
  
Byessssss 


	9. ¿Amigos y nada más?

Capítulo IX ¿Amigos y nada más?  
  
El soplido del viento bañaba los rostros de una pareja de chicos. Estaban sentados en lo más alto de toda la feria.  
  
La voz temblorosa, confundida, indecisa, insegura y asustada de Hermione no podía acabar de decir una frase. La lucha entre su mente y su corazón le impedía pensar con claridad. La razón le advertía "mira como hace un momento éste chico miraba a una extraña, seguro nunca cambiará". Pero sus sentimientos le decía "Hermione, Ron es sincero contigo. De verdad te quiere, tal vez más de lo que crees"  
  
Con tantos pensamientos y conflictos, todos dentro de su nublada cabeza, Hermione al fin decidió articular palabra.  
  
- Yo...estoy confundida- musitó la chica con una vaga expresión de temor y angustia- nunca eh estado tan confundida en mi vida, Ron- añadió en susurro, mientras abandonaba su cercanía a Ron y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.  
  
.....  
  
El silencio de Ron hacía evidente sus sentimientos .Se sentía mas que decepcionado, se sentía enterrado a varios metros bajo tierra. Sentía que su alma era rota en pedazos, como una copa de cristal.  
  
- Entonces...¿No significo nada para ti?- preguntó Ron con la cabeza gacha, tras permanecer varios minutos en calma.  
  
- Claro que no, Ron- contestó Hermione al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su amigo, quien no reaccionó para nada. Solo se dejó llevar, como si no tuviera voluntad.- Ron, tu eres mi mejor amigo. El mejor que cualquiera pueda tener.  
  
- Supongo que solo quedamos como eso...¿no?- preguntó Ron con melancolía, sentir, que se hacía presente en sus azules ojos- amigos y nada más...- terminó diciendo mientras su corazón se hacía cenizas.  
  
Supongo que sí-respondió Hermione, alejando la mirada de los ojos de su amigo, ya que percibía que algunas lágrimas recorrían el borde de sus ojos.  
  
- Bueno...entonces...amigos ¿no?- preguntó Ron con la sonrisa más falsa que podía brotar de entre sus labios.  
  
- Eh...si...amigos- aceptó Hermione con algo en el rostro, algo tan simulado que no se merecía la calificación de sonrisa. La chica estaba desilusionada...pero de no de Ron, sino de si misma. Decepcionada de que al fin se diera cuenta de cuanto le gustaba, cuanto quería Ron, cuando ya lo había perdido, tal vez para siempre.  
  
Después de unos segundos de que pasara todo esto; la rueda volvió a moverse. Los chicos no volvieron a cruzar palabra hasta después de bajar.  
  
- Hermione, creo que ya debemos ir a casa- sugirió Ron sin voltear a ver a su amiga, quien caminaba sin rumbo junto a él- ya es tarde.  
  
- Claro- contestó Hermione.  
  
- Vamos al auto- dijo Ron cambiando de curso.  
  
Hermione solo siguió a su amigo sin hablar. Al llegar al auto y en el transcurso del camino, la situación no cambió mucho. La chica solo abría la boca para indicar por donde voltear o para decir dónde había un atajo. Ron tampoco no cooperaba para cambiar la situación. En todo el camino solo dijo...mejor dicho, solo hizo un sonido que supuestamente reemplazaba un "si".  
  
Al llegar a casa de los Grangers, Hermione buscó la llave debajo de una maceta a lado de la puerta principal. En la maceta habían una flores que despedían un agradable olor. Eran magnolias. Pronto, Ron se dio cuenta que aquellas hermosas flores plagaban el jardín de la casa.  
  
- Entra, Ron- dijo Hermione, quien ya había ingresado a la casa y estaba esperando que su amigo hiciera lo mismo.  
  
- Gracias- contestó Ron, entrando a la casa.  
  
Cuando Hermione encendió las luces Ron pudo ver lo grande que era ala casa, lo bonita y limpia que estaba.  
  
- Ron, vamos- dijo Hermione desde el primer escalón de la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso.- te mostraré donde dormirás- añadió aún con tristeza por lo que, apenas una hora atrás, había sucedido.  
  
Ron siguió a la chica a un cuarto de mediano tamaño, era el último de un largo pasillo, decorado por muchas fotos. El cuarto no estaba nada mal, tenía muros blancos, un armario, una repisa, una lámpara y una mesita de velador.  
  
- Aquí puedes poner tus cosas- señaló Hermione apuntando el armario y la repisa.  
  
- Si, gracias- contestó Ron- ¿éste es el cuarto de alguien?  
  
- No- respondió la chica- es el cuarto de huéspedes.  
  
- Ah claro- dijo Ron. Enseguida apuntó con su varita al armario y lo "llenó" con 1 maleta.  
  
- Bueno...será mejor que me vaya- agregó Hermione saliendo de la habitación- Que descanses.  
  
- Si, gracias- afirmó Ron al mismo tiempo que veía a su amiga marcharse.  
  
El chico se echó en la suave cama que tenía a su costado y se dedicó enteramente a pensar. Pensar en qué había hecho mal, qué error había cometido para que Hermione no lo quiera, para que solo ignore sus sentimientos. Por supuesto Ron no había quedado conforme con esa tontería de "solo amigos", claro que no. Él no se rendiría tan fácilmente, pero Hermione tampoco sería fácil de ganar de nuevo. Y es que...nada sería como antes. Esa amistad intacta (bueno, casi) ya no era la misma, y nunca lo volvería a ser. Increíble que ella, Hermione, estando tan cerca, esté a la vez tan lejos.  
  
Tuvieron que transcurrir varios minutos para que Ron quede, finalmente, dormido.  
  
Por otro lado de la casa, una chica no tenía la misma suerte de su amigo. Hermione no podía dormir por nada del mundo. Había cambiado de posición millones de ves, se había quitado las cobijas, hasta había intentado dormir en el piso. Solo trataba de dormir para dejar de pensar en Ron, en sus ojos que hipnotiza, en sus labios que hechizan y en sus cabellos que armonizan. Había tratado de todo para conseguir sueño, pero nada funcionaba. Solo había un remedio.  
  
La chica decidió subir a su lugar preferido en lasa, su lugar secreto: el ático.  
  
Con pasos silenciosos, Hermione se dirigió al corredor, buscó en el techo una pequeña cadena colgante hasta que al fin la encontró. Haló de ella, la que a su vez, haló una pequeña escalera que llevaba al ático. Hermione subió, con las mas claras intenciones de no producir sonido. Pero al guardar la escalera, el silencio se rompió, produciendo un fuerte ruido que despertó a Ron.  
  
- Algo pasó con Hermione- dijo el muchacho inmediatamente después de despertar. Para él era como un reflejo, un acto natural, preocuparse por Hermione.,  
  
Intranquilo por el estado de su amiga, Ron recorrió todos los rincones de la casa buscando a su amiga. Por supuesto no la encontró, hecho que lo inquietó aún más. Decidió revisar una vez más las habitaciones, entró a todas las alcobas incluyendo a la de Hermione. Por la gran cantidad de libros supuso que era su habitación así que decidió entrar. El olor de la habitación era exquisito, los colores combinaban perfectamente y las cortinas eran casi tan transparentes como si nada tuvieran que ocultar.  
  
Ron encontró sobre la cama de Hermione un libro diferente a los demás de la habitación, no tenía título en la portada y presumió, por las fechas en sus esquinas, que era el diario de su amiga.  
  
Decidió darle una hojeada, empezando por la página que estaba marcada con un separados. Ésta página tenía la fecha de hoy y decía:  
  
"Diario: Hoy me ocurrió la cosa por la que tanto eh esp..."  
  
Ron solo pudo leer eso, porque apenas escuchó otro ruido cerró el diario y se dirigió al corredor. Conciente de que los ruidos venían del techo, Ron buscó una entrada o algo que le permitiera subir, busco sin cesar y sin éxito.  
  
Pero cuando casi se iba a rendir, halló una cadenita colgando. Tiró de ella y calló sobre él una escalera plegable.  
  
Ron: "Supongo que debo subir"  
  
Con estos pensamientos, el chico pelirrojo subió las escaleras sigilosamente. Al llegar al último peldaño, el chico notó una sombra a lo lejos, a lado de una gran ventana.  
  
Parecía que esa persona estaba sentada de espaldas, por lo que Ron decidió acercarse más. Cerró la compuerta de las escaleras y caminó lento. Cada paso que daba era una imitación perfecta del silencio, pero al llegar a un punto, la madera crujió, delatando la presencia de Ron.  
  
- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Hermione asustada, abandonando su antigua posición y mirando a Ron, sin saber que era él.  
  
- Hermione, soy solo yo- contestó Ron acercándose a la ventana para hacerse visible.  
  
- Ah, Ron- dijo la chica con alivio- no hagas eso de nuevo. Casi me matas de un susto.  
  
- Lo siento- se disculpó Ron mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione, pero con varios centímetro separándolos.  
  
- Ya, no hay problema- accedió la chica, volviendo su mirada a la noche, al cielo y la luna, que por la venta se veía.  
  
- Dime ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ron, imitando a su amiga y mirando a las estrellas.  
  
- Nada...pensando...reflexionando...-respondió Hermione- veo que descubriste mi lugar favorito, Ron.  
  
- Si, creo que si- contestó el chico secamente.  
  
- Pero...¿tu que estabas haciendo, Ron?- preguntó Hermione al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a su amigo y su reacción.  
  
- Yo...yo...- balbuceaba Ron- yo escuché un ruido y me preocupé por ti...- dijo el chico tomando la honestidad como aliada y mirando a su amiga.  
  
Hermione solo le sonrió ante esto  
  
- Ron, eres increíble- añadió mientras miraba de nuevo al cielo para evitar ser vista sonrojada.  
  
- ¿ Por qué dices eso?- preguntó el chico extrañado.  
  
- Porque....- empezó diciendo Hermione volteando a ver a Ron- porque a pesar de todo lo que te digo, de lo que pasó hace un rato....de ...todo.... tu sigues preocupándote por mi.Sigues estando ahí cuando te necesito, Ron- dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar a su amigo ni por un segundo- Por eso eres increíble- susurró con un hilo de voz.  
  
- No te entiendo Hermione- dijo Ron- primero me dices que estas confundida y ahora me dices esto- añadió seriamente- sinceramente no te comprendo- explicó alejando sus ojos de Hermione y negando con la cabeza.  
  
- Ron, por favor. Trata de comprenderme, estoy mas confundida que tu.  
  
- Eso ya lo veo- contestó el chico.  
  
- Ron...dame una oportunidad- dijo Hermione desde lo más recóndito de su corazón- dame un tiempo para aclarar mis ideas.  
  
- Hermione....yo no soy un juguete- agregó Ron con despreció.  
  
- Lo sé- contestó la chica-...me da un poco de vergüenza decirte esto...pero...cuando estoy contigo me siento diferente...no sé si eres mi amigo o eres....tu sabes...algo más...nunca había sentido algo como esto- susurró tratando de explicar su estado.  
  
- En eso te comprendo algo- señaló Ron- también me tomó tiempo a mí darme cuenta de lo que sentía- expuso el muchacho con franqueza.- El tiempo no es problema, tu lo sabes. - dijo Ron tras varios minutos de silencio.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Hermione tomando las manos de Ron entre las suyas.  
  
Al mismo tiempo que la chica hacía eso, sus ojos no dejaban de admirarlos de su amigo. El chico hacía exactamente lo mismo. Era como si cada vez que se miraban descubrieran algo más el uno del otro, algo maravilloso que simplemente no podían ignorar.  
  
En un momento de completa sinceridad Hermione se acercó a Ron, y de la nada le dio un beso en la mejilla. El chico solo la miró y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.  
  
- Hermione, sea cual sea tu respuesta...yo siempre seré tu amigo- dijo Ron pensativo.  
  
- Lo sé, Ron- contestó la chica- de verdad , lo sé.  
  
Ambos chicos, después de cruzar palabras y arreglar situaciones, se dedicaron enteramente a mirar el cielo, contemplar lo maravilloso de esa noche. Contemplar que todo es posible y que el amos no acepta un "no" por respuesta. Y si aún eso pasa, el destino se encarga de arreglarlo.  
  
* ~ * ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
H! Waz up? Estoy aquí de otra vez con un nuevo y tal vez último capítulo de esta historia. De verda se me hace difícil encontrar tiempito para escribir más. Y ahora peor porque tengo toneladas de tareas. (no quiero pensar como será la universidad) No encuentro tiempo para escribir y al paso que voy no terminaré la historia. Lástima porque tenía ideitas muy buenas para esta parejita.  
  
Pero bueno....le quiero dar gracias a Mapi mi amiguita que me estuvo apoyando con sus reviews desde el principio. A Lipi wealy, quien está en todo lo cierto, cualquier hormona femenina reaccionaría ante Ronnie, gracias a Hermionita, a Fleur Beauxtabons ( tu historia también esta super linda) a CaroLina, que también desde los primeros caps me apoyó con sus reviews y a hechicero por sus ayuditas. No pongo EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO porque no c que va a pasar.  
  
Byessssssssss 


	10. ¡Qué inoportuno!

Capítulo X  
  
¡Qué inoportuno!  
  
Al fin había amanecido, eran ya las 11 de la mañana. Un chico de rojos cabellos descansaba plácidamente en su cama provisional; dormía como un bebé.  
  
- ¡¡Ron!! ¡¡Ron!!- gritó Hermione despertando a su amigo y quitándole las cobijas de encima.  
  
- ¡Qué pasa!- preguntó él, mientras se ponía de pie de un brinco.  
  
- Me llegó una carta de Harry. Está en mi cuarto- dijo Hermione apresurada- ¿qué esperas? Vamos.  
  
- Esta bien- respondió Ron de mala gana- Ve yendo ...tengo que cambiarme.  
  
- Ah...de acuerdo- aceptó Hermione un poco avergonzada. Por la prisa, no notó que su amigo estaba en boxers.- Voy...a mi cuarto..-decía. Hermione miraba a Ron atontada y chocó con el marco de la puerta.  
  
La chica corrió hacia su habitación aún conmocionada. No podía sacar de su mente aquellas formas tan perfectas, aquellas líneas que dibujaban armoniosamente el cuerpo de Ron.  
  
Hermione: "¿Qué haces? ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo, Hermione? No deberías imaginarte a Ron...a-así. Que pervertida eres, y lo peor es que es a Ron a quien imaginas así...Aunque no está tan mal...no no, ya no pienses en eso."  
  
Hermione llegó a su cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una carta de su escritorio, carta que era custodiada por Hedwing, la fiel lechuza del remitente de la nota: Harry Potter.  
  
- Veamos esa carta- dijo Ron llegando a la habitación- ¡Hedwing!- añadió, dirigiéndose a acariciar al blanco animal-¿ya la abriste?¿Qué dice?  
  
- Aún no la eh abierto- contestó Hermione- tengo miedo...¿y si tal vez Harry se adelantó a la carta del colegio y nos expulsan?- explicó con la mirada perdida.  
  
- Que imaginación tienes, Herm. Eso no pasará- comentó Ron alejándose de Hedwing y colocándose cercano a Hermione- no serán tan tontos como para perder a una alumna como tu...o a un bobo como yo...- formuló Ron poniendo una mano sobre el hombro e su amiga.  
  
Ante esto, Hermione reaccionó con una sonrisa. Se armó de valor y abrió el sobre que traía en manos. La carta, con marcas de tinta definidas, decía:  
  
Ron y Hermione:  
  
¿¡Dónde diablos están?! Se supone que solo debían ir y venir. Nada más una visita corta. ¡Supongo Que olvidaron que fácilmente se notaria su ausencia! Dumbledore los está buscando como loco, mandó a personas a buscarlos. Ron, tu mamá casi muere de un infarto al enterarse de tu desaparición. No saben todo el alboroto que causaron. Ah..y cómo olvidar el interrogatorio que todos los profesores me hicieron. ¡Nunca había visto a tantas personas en mi contra! Espero que conecten de nuevo sus cerebros y vuelvan lo más pronto posible. Ya dejen sus vacaciones y ¡REGRESEN!  
  
Harry P.  
  
- Vaya que Harry estaba molesto- empezó Ron aún sin quitar los ojos de la carta.  
  
- Si...veo que la pasó muy mal- agregó Hermione  
  
- Nos vamos ahora mismo- declaró Ron saliendo de la habitación.  
  
- No, Ron- expuso Hermione, deteniendo a Ron con sus palabras- tengo que ver a mis padres una vez más...para despedirme.  
  
- Está bien- dijo Ron secamente- pero mañana a primera hora nos vamos.  
  
- Gracias  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Los chicos tomaron un rápido desayuno, si se le puede llamar desayuno a huevos carbonizados , leche helada y pan más duro que una roca. Como vemos, Hermione no era una chef profesional y Ron no era un experto culinario.  
  
- Ya....n-no deseo más- sostuvo Ron con la cara verde y con una expresión de asco hacia un plato de cosas indigeridles.  
  
- Yo tampoco- añadió Hermione con el mismo rostro de Ron- mejor vámonos o sino se hará tarde para el horario de visitas.  
  
- Creo que es lo mejor para nuestros estómagos- afirmó Ron tomando su chaqueta y esperando a Hermione en la puerta. El chico no había esperado para ir volando a la salida más cercana.  
  
Ron aguardó a que su amiga subiera al auto. Después de eso, encendió el auto rumbo al Hospital Wellingtong. Llegaron y vieron que estaba más vacío de lo normal.  
  
- Disculpe. Señorita- articuló Hermione.  
  
- ¿Si?- preguntó amablemente la enfermera.  
  
- Eh...¿en qué habitación se encuentran los señores Granger?  
  
- En la 166 y 165...por aquel pasillo- respondió la enfermera señalando un corredor.  
  
- Gracias  
  
Los muchachos llegaron a la habitación de la Señora Granger y vieron que una enfermera salía del cuarto.  
  
- Disculpe...¿podremos entrar?- interrogó Hermione.  
  
- Su madre está descansando- contestó - pero pueden entrar si me prometen no hacer ruido.  
  
- De acuerdo- afirmaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Bueno, entonces pasen- añadió la enfermera abriendo la puerta.  
  
Hermione se acercó a la orilla de la cama, contempló a su madre y se sintió feliz por verla de nuevo. Prendió una pequeña lámpara y luego se sentó en un mueble nuevamente, junto a Ron. Pensativa, recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior, solo se quedó en silencio. El entero asunto de sus padres, la carta...la habían desviado de ese tema tan importante.  
  
- Ron...-empezó diciendo Hermione en un tono algo alto.  
  
- Shhhhh-musitó Ron mirando a Hermione extrañado- ¿no quieres despertar a tu mamá o si?- susurró.  
  
- No-contestó Hermione, ahora susurrando como Ron- pero tengo algo importante que decirte- murmuró ella al mismo tiempo que abandonaba la razón y se envolvía entre los ojos de Ron.  
  
- Dime- bisbisó Ron, tratando parecer lo más natural que podía, cosa que no logró mantener por más de cinco segundos. Él deseaba tanto esa respuesta, como los alquimistas la vida eterna, cosas que no eran muy diferentes para Ron.  
  
- Respecto a lo de la noche pasada....yo...sola...-Hermione no podía terminar la frase. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, un vacío en el estómago, un cosquilleo por su cuerpo; su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, su sangre era bombeada más rápido de lo normal, su corazón palpitaba tanto que parecía de se iba a salir. Sus manos sudaban y de pronto sintió que los escasos milímetros que la separaban de su amigo se hacían humo, tenía que decirlo ahora. Su corazón no aguantaba tantos secretos en él- quiero decirte que tu también.....  
  
Hermione no pudo contenerse y besó a Ron, a quien tomó por sorpresa. Ambos chicos se congelaron en el beso. La sangre en sus venas parecían detenerse en ese instante.  
  
El beso de Hermione lo decía todo: Ella sentía lo mismo por Ron. Pero en ese momento, su amigo no lo demostraba, ya que el beso de la chica no fue correspondido. Por eso, ella dejó al pelirrojo y ambos se miraron perplejos en una casi total oscuridad.  
  
- L-lo siento, Ron- dijo la chica- no,no se que me pasó...pensé que tu..l- lo siento- terminó diciendo Hermione, decepcionada y visiblemente avergonzada.  
  
- No, Hermione- agregó Ron- no te preocupes.  
  
Esas palabras no quitaron el rubor y la tristeza del rostro de Hermione. Sin explicación alguna, Ron se acercó a Hermione. El néctar de sus labios se hacían tan apetecibles , tanto para Ron , como hace momentos para su amiga. Ella aún no se percataba de aquella cercanía, tenía los ojos en otra parte, en otro mundo. Ron tomó el rostro de la chica, y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. La vió y la encontró más bella que nunca. La proximidad del uno con el otro agravó la situación.  
  
Las paladinas ansias de un beso se hicieron más evidentes, hasta que en un punto fueron intolerables. Era como estar a un paso del paraíso, pero sin poder tocarlo. La absurda cohibición de Ron se diluyó en las incesantes miradas de los dos.  
  
El chico se acercó más a Hermione y sus labios concibieron un cautivador y tan esperado beso. Ron y Hermione se sumergieron en un abismal sueño, un estado donde la razón y la coherencia no eran nada, sólo había espacio para ellos dos. Finalmente, después de seis años, ambos probaron una pieza del amor, saborearon como era ser querido por otra persona, cómo el cariño hacia alguien, era correspondido de la misma forma.  
  
Las manos de Hermione acariciaron el cabello de Ron en un minuto de inconciencia. El muchacho sintió aquellas caricias que hicieron el sabor de los labios de su amigas aún más sublime.  
  
Mientras ambos compartían aquel dulce beso, que iba evolucionando de atolondrado a dulce, eran absorbidos de la realidad, a la que pronto volvieron al escuchar que alguien se aproximaba a la puerta. Contra su voluntad se separaron lo más veloz que pudieron. Y felizmente lo hicieron porque la persona que ahora estaba en la habitación era el Señor Granger, quien además le quitó toda la magia al momento.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo él, mientras encendía las luces que estaban apagadas por estar la señora Granger durmiendo.  
  
- Na-nada papá- contestó Hermione deseando no estar ahí sino en Hogwarts- estáabamos esperando que mamá despierte pero tú ya lo hiciste.  
  
- Querido...los chicos tuvieron la consideración que tu no mostraste- añadió la señora Granger defendiendo a su hija y a Ron- ya déjalos en paz.  
  
- Está bien-dijo el señor G.- como tú digas cielo. ¡Pero NO LOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER ASÍ EH?! - amenazó.  
  
- Pero papá- dijo Hermione- no hacíamos nada malo.  
  
- Bueno...añadió el padre de la chica , alejando la mirada de ellos.  
  
El padre y la madre de Hermione hablaban por un momento, mientras que su hija estaba ocupada en sus propios asuntos.  
  
- Ron...Ron...-murmuró Hermione tratando de captar la atención del muchacho, pero sin lograrlo- ¡Ron!- agregó, dándole un codazo.  
  
- ¡Ouch! ¿Qué?- dijo Ron adolorido.  
  
- Ron...tienes....-explicó la chica señalando sus labios algo abochornada. Ya empezaba a comprender porqué su padre estaba tan enfadado, Ron tenía rastros de brillo labial, obviamente de Hermione.  
  
Ron siguió el consejo de Hermione algo avergonzado. De verdad era embarazoso para él y lo hubiera sido para cualquier chico, tener brillo labial en frente del padre de su "¿novia?"  
  
Después de aquella vergonzosa situación y varios instantes en silencio, con miradas de verdugo por parte del Señor Granger a on y todo, Hermione y el muchacho decidieron irse. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y el horario de visitas había terminado.  
  
- Adiós mamá- se despidió Hermione abrazándo a su papá y mamá.  
  
- Adiós hijita- dijo su papá.  
  
- Hasta luego hija- contestó su mamá- querido,¿le contaste a Hermi lo que pasó?  
  
- No ¿y tu?- preguntó el Señor Granger.  
  
- Tampoco.  
  
- ¿Qué no me contaron?- preguntó la chica  
  
- Lo que pasó, hija- respondió la Sra. Granger- el día del accidente, nos dirigíamos a una cabaña. Planeábamos comprarla para ir allá en invierno- Estábamos en la carretera y era de noche; justo antes de que ocurriera todo , vimos una luz, muy brillante- explicaba la Señora Granger detalle a detalle- juraría que vi un hombre con capa negra volando por el cielo...pero es solo mi imaginación- terminó diciendo.  
  
Las reacciones de los chicos no eran las que esperaban los padres de Hermione. Los rostros de su hija y su amigo estaban petrificados y sus ojos solo decían una palabra: mortífagos.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo hija?- preguntó preocupado su padre.  
  
- N-no , nada papá- contestó Hermione.  
  
- ¿Y tu zanahorio? ¿Qué te pasa?- interrogó el señor G.  
  
- No soy ningún zanahorio, señor- dijo Ron indignado- y no me sucede nada.  
  
- S-será mejor que nos vayamos- propuso Hermione, tomando sus cosas- adiós papá y mamá- agregó dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
- Adiós hijita- dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Adiós señores- se despidió Ron.  
  
- Adiós zanahorio- contestó el Señor Granger.  
  
Ron enfureció y si no hubiera sido por Hermione, su suegro ya estaría muerto.  
  
- Ron, tenemos que decirle esto a Dumbledore - dijo Hermione consternada mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.  
  
- Lo sé- añadió Ron- pero no podemos irnos ahora porque oscurecerá y será demasiado peligroso. Debemos esperar hasta mañana.  
  
- Tienes razón , Ron- apoyó Hermione.  
  
- Hermione ¿ no te parece raro que esto pase y...? Draco lo sabía- comentó Ron acongojado.  
  
- También pensaba en eso...- asintió Hermione.  
  
- Ese Malfoy...estoy seguro que tuvo algo que ver- explicó el chico con odio en la palabra.  
  
- Ya olvidemos esto por ahora- propuso Hermione- vamos a casa a empacar nuestras cosas- dijo- después podríamos ir a pasear un rato- añadió sonriente.  
  
- Seguro- aceptó Ron- vámonos.  
  
Ron y Hermione llegaron a casa y se llevaron una no muy grata sorpresa.  
  
- ¡No! - gritó Hermione- no tengo la llave, debía dejarla adentro- añadió, mientras seguía buscando en su bolso compulsivamente- pero no importa. Hay otra forma de entrar a la casa- comentó la chica empezando a caminar- sígueme Ron.  
  
Ella y su amigo caminaron hasta el extremo Oriente de la casa.  
  
- Aquí es- dijo Hermione junto a una entrada en el piso.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto?- señaló Ron confundido.  
  
- Es otra entrada- contestó la chica- veras...esta es la entrada, mejor dicho, ventana del sótano, que luego nos llevará a la casa.  
  
- Ah ya. Bueno ¿quién entra primero?¿las damas?- preguntó Ron haciendo una reverencia.  
  
- Por supuesto- contestó Hermione- entra, Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué?- interrogo el muchacho  
  
- Jajajaja...era una broma. Espera..tienes un poco de brillo todavía- explicó Hermione mofándose de su amigo- déjame ayudarte- dijo ella mientras limpiaba los restos de brillo de fruta de los labios de Ron. Rodeó con yema de los dedos la boca de el chico, al mismo tiempo que lo limpiaba lo miró a los ojos y notó que ya no miraba a Ron con los mismos ojos que antes: ahora lo quería más.  
  
Ron también se sentía diferente respecto a Hermione, sentía que cada una de sus sonrisas significaba algo diferente, le decían algo distinto. La sonrisa que en ese momento le dedicó decía un sincero "te quiero"  
  
Hermione besó la mejilla de Ron y dijo:  
  
- Entraré yo primero.  
  
- Está bien- aceptó el pelirrojo.  
  
Hermione entró por la pequeña y estrecha ventana, le siguió Ron, quien ingresó con más dificultad. El muchacho cerró la ventana y encendió la única lámpara del lugar.  
  
- Ron...  
  
- ¿Si, Herm?- preguntó el muchacho.  
  
- La puerta no se abre- dijo, forzando la manija sin llegar a ninguna parte.  
  
- No te preocupes- agregó Ron- saldremos por la ventana en un minu....  
  
Ron forzó el seguro de la ventana, buscó su varita en su saco. Maldijo haberla olvidado y dijo:  
  
- Herm...estamos encerrados.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Holaps:  
  
AL FIN!!!!! Salí del capullo de estas "vacaciones" y escribí (como ven) un nuevo capítulo. Este break me sirvió para captar nuevas ideitas diabólicas para Ron y Hermione (muajaja, no saben lo que tengo entre manos) y relajarme un poco, pero me di cuenta que los fics me relajaban más que la tv. . Estoy de vacaciones ahora, pero pronto estaré de nuevo en el cole. Haré todo lo posible para no demorar tanto en actualizar este fic, el único que tengo. No sé como otras autoras tienen 5,4 fics al mismo tiempo y los actualizan todos. :o  
  
Bueno... le quiero dar gracias a Melania Weasley, por tus palabras de aliento para seguir el fic y no dejarlo a la mitad; poly-14, me encantaron tus comentarios, de verdad que me subieron los ánimos; Lipi Weasly, thanks por 100pre leer el fic y tu review, gracias, gracias; MaPi que tb 100pre lee el fic, gracias MaPi!!!! caroLinna , eso de los fines de semana es verdad; HermioneWP, gracias por tu review, me ayudó mucho.  
  
Gracias a xxx por su ayuda en escribir este capítulo. Ya sabes que el problemita no pudo detenerme eh?  
  
En el próximo capítulo...qué pasará en el sótano de los Granger?????saldrán los chicos de su prisión del sótano??? Si llegan a salir...regresarán al colegio????????'que pasará con los mortífagos y la escuela?????? 


End file.
